The Orignal Wife (Repost)
by melindawhitlock
Summary: Bella isn't what Edward and his family thinks she is. She is actually Isabella Nikcole Petrova Mikelson. After Klaus daggers Kol, Bella runs and ends up in Forks. What will happen with Kol comes back? Will Edward let her go or go after her and bring her back to the family? Rated M for language and lemony goodness throughout.
1. Intro

**AN: Hi everyone! I am reposting this because it was my first story and I love it! The other reason I am Re-posting this is because I came across a story that had my first two chapters of this story as theirs, word for word. I may not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries but I do own this story. Tech Nine said it best, " You don't understand why I'm so pissed, well understand this... I'm an artist and I'm sensitive about my shit."**

**I own nothing but really, REALLY wish I had Kol tied up somewhere**

**BPOV**

Introduction Early 1920's Chicago

Kol and I were sitting in our favorite restaurant in Seattle when I got this feeling that something was about to happen. I look around and don't see anything out of the ordinary but I still can't shake this knot in the pit of my stomach.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You look like you want to vomit on the nice people at the next table." Kol saying raising his wine glass to his pouty lips. I watch a small smirk come to those lips when he notices me staring at them. I shake my head and look into his dark brown eyes.

"I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen; I can shake it and I don't know what it is but something is coming Kol."

Kol looks at me and his eyes turn into saucers. I turn around to see what he was looking at and that is when I saw him. How the hell did he find us?

"Get up slowly and head to the back for the restaurant, there is a side door we can get out of, when you open the door, run." Kol puts some money down on the table and we slowly get up and head to the door. Right before I walk through I look over my shoulder and see the devil look into my eyes. He starts to head out way and we walk out the door.

Running out of the restaurant with Kol was the worst feeling I have ever had. I knew why we were running. HE found us and was going to kill us if we didn't run fast enough.

"Sweetheart, you have to run. Nik well kill us if he gets us and I can't have him hurting you. I will distract him while you get away." Kol said looking as if his heart was breaking. I have never seen him so scared before.

"I'm not leaving you to fight him alone. Please, we can do this together. There are two of us and one of him. Kol, I love you. Please, don't make me leave you." I said as the tears ran down my face.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he looked in my eyes. I saw his eyes start to dilate and I knew there was no talking him out of this.

"Kol, please don't"

"You will run away. Do not look for me. I will find you when I can. Now run!" He compelled as he kissed my forehead and said I love you for the last time.

I fought the completion at hard as I could, but in the end I did as I was told and ran. I looked back one last time as Klaus daggered Kol. He fell to the ground, gray and lifeless. Niklaus picked up Kol's body and looked over to me, giving me a sadistic smile.

"You can run Bella, but I will find you." Was the last thing I heard Klaus say as he picked up Kol and blurred away.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I am so sick of lying and acting like a simple, weak human. I am anything but weak, or human for that matter.

I am sitting here with my "boyfriend" and his pathetic excuse for a "family". The only one I can even stand is Jasper. He is the only one that has never tried to control me. He would get along with Kol, in fact, if I could, he would remember everything. As I think of him I start to feel the despair that I have grown used to since the twenties. I haven't seen Kol in just under a hundred years. The scene of Nik daggering Kol has stuck with me after all these years. Why he even took Kol I don't know, I just want him back.

I am brought out of my thought when I feel someone staring at me. I look around and see no one but I know someone is there. It is the same feeling I got in Chicago and I want it to go away.

"What is going on in that pretty head of yours love? I tried to talk to you for about ten minutes about prom but you were so zoned out you didn't hear me." Edward asked me, running his hand up and down my back.

"Nothing, just have this feeling that I'm being watched but it is probably nothing." I tell him, trying to not sound annoyed. He really is a pussy. He sparkles for fucks sake! You can't be a killer and sparkle like a fucking disco ball.

I look around again and see Jessica walking towards us with a dazed look in her eyes. Oh shit, this can't be happening.

"Hey Bella, I have a message for you." Jessica says with a smile on her face that looks fake.

"Ok. What's up?"

"Some REALLY hot guy named Klaus told me to tell you that he needs you to meet him in Mr. Banner's classroom. He said you can bring the Cullens if you want. Can you see if he is dating anyone? He is super-hot and I still need a date to prom?" Jessica asked me. I looked at her like she was nuts.

I got up, throw my shitty cafeteria food away and ran to Mr. Banner's room with the Cullens not far behind me running at human speed. I walk in and look at the back of the man that took my love away from me. He was standing by the window; looking out into the forest like this was an everyday occurrence. He turned around and looked at me with his steel blue eyes, his dirty blonde hair shorter than I remember it being. He was wearing loose-fitting jeans that hung low on his hips, with a black shirt and his leather jacket. I walk over to him and slap the shit out of him.

"OW! Ok, I may have deserved that. You only get to do that once." He said, rubbing his jaw. I stand there looking at him with such anger that I can feel myself shaking.

"You deserve a lot more than that but since you still have Kol, I can't really kill you now can I? Now what in the holy fuck do you want?" I ask him with my true English accent coming out. All the Cullen behind me look so confused it is almost comedic.

He slowly reaches up and runs a single finger over my cheek. I catch myself trying not to lean in to it but just a touch from a Mikaelson is enough to bring me to my knees.

"Ah, there is that Petrova fire that I miss so much. I came to bring you home. The curse has been broken and I need you to come back to Mystic Falls. It is now time to bring the family back together." He says looking at me with a smirk on his face that would bring a weaker woman to her knees in worship.

"Family? Bella has a family here, with us and last time I check you weren't a part of it! "Alice says, looking confused. Apparently she didn't see this coming. I look over at Jasper and he has a look on his face like he wants to remember something but he can't. I hope to rectify that situation soon enough.

"I see you haven't told them everything thing Isa. Tsk, Tsk. Let me introduce myself. I am Klaus Mikaelson, Isabella's brother-in-law." Nik said with a smirk on his face. Every Cullen looked like they were just told deer was existent.

"Brother-in-law? I'm sorry but now I know you have the wrong person. Bella is only 17, she isn't married." Edward said walking over to me to put his arm around my waist. Nik looks at Edwards hand on my hip and lets out a growl deep from his chest. Edward keeps his hand there but slowly tries to push me behind him.

"Now, now, now. I wouldn't get to comfortable with your arm right there. My brother is a possessive bastard." He looks at me with all humor leaving his handsome features," You have six hours to get everything ready and packed; I will pick you up then." Nik says before heading towards the door at a human pace.

"Wait! What did you mean by _is _a possessive bastard? Did you wake him up?" Klaus stops right before opening the door. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Now why would I ruin a surprise?" He gives me a wink and leaves me with five very confused and angry cold ones.

"What the fuck was that and how does he know you Bella?" Edward say, his eyes starting to turn black.

_Thank you Nik for leaving me like this. Fuck!_


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I watch the door close and couldn't help the smile that came across my face, well until I heard a hiss behind me.

"Who the hell was that and how does he know you Bella?" Edward yell, his eyes getting blacker by the second.

Great; just what I need now, a pissed off fairypire.

"Not here. Let's go to your place and I will explain everything." I said looking at everyone.

We left school and drove to the Cullen's house in absolute silence. I was watching the green scenery go by wondering what I was going to say and how to tell them that I wasn't who they thought I was. They were going to flip there shit when the find out that not only am I a thousand year old original vampire but I can also put Rose to shame in the bitch department. I'm not too sure how much to tell them about the Mikaelsons but I guess I will just have to play it by ear.

We walked in to the house and went to the living room where Esme and Carlisle were waiting; guess someone must have called them. I sat down in one of the white overstuffed chairs while everyone else sat on the couch or other two love seats.

"Can you please explain who that was Love and how he knows you?" Edward asked me, not looking in my eyes. I look around one more time and take a deep breathe. I know I'm about to have a serious fight on my hands.

"Ok, here goes nothing. My name isn't Isabella Swan, but Isabella Nikole Petrova Mikaelson. I'm not really 17; I am more along the lines of thousand years old and I am a vampire. Not the sparkly, gold/red-eyed ones, but ones that die when they are staked through the heart, that the sun burns when we go out, unless you have a special ring, and vervain hurts like a mother fucker. The man you saw at school was telling the truth, he is my brother in law and his name is Nikulas" I smirk shaking my head.

Emmett just starts laughing. "Belly, I'm sorry but you have seen WAY to many movies. You aren't a vampire for so many reasons: 1) you are WAY to clumsy, 2) you have blood in your veins and a heartbeat, and 3) you eat human food and sleep. I think Eddie have finally..." was all he got out before I blurred over to him and pinned him to the wall by his throat. I looked at him with the veins under my eyes popping out and my fangs out. He struggled to get out but it was no use, I was too strong. I looked at everyone with my red and laughed at their facial expressions.

"Believe me now?" I asked with a sick and twisted smile on my face. "No one moves or I swear to God I will rip his throat out." I told them, looking at the fear that was running though Emmett's eyes. I saw Rose go to make a move and I whipped my head around to her. "I swear Rosie, I will end him. I may like him but I have to problem killing him." I growl out as she takes a step back.

Everyone started to back up when they saw my hand tighten around his neck. Jasper being the tactical one was looking for a way to get me off Em. I feel a false sense of calm come over me and I completely shut my emotions down. Jasper looks shocked that he can't feel anything anymore, but you can't feel what isn't there; learned that from Nik actually.

"Jasper sweetie, if you don't knock that shit off I will rip you apart next." I feel the calm being pulled back to nothing. I started laughing and just let Emmett drop. I dust my hands off and look at everyone.

"What the fuck are you? I swear of you don't tell me I will kill you myself." The ice queen says. I raise a bitch brow at her and shake my head.

"Now, if you all promise to be good, I will tell you my story." I tell them, walking back to my seat. They all just kinda stared at me nodding their heads.

I guess it is time to let the cat out of the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

The family take their seats again and look at me, waiting for me to start.

"Ok then. I was born sometime in the tenth century, not too sure about the exact date anymore. My family migrated to the New World to get away from the plague. This is where my sister Tatia and I were born. Growing up Tatia and I were inseparable. We also grew close to another family that migrated with us, the Mikaelsons. They had six children in all, five sons and a daughter. The daughter and I were very close to each other being the same age.

When I became of age to marry, many men came to my father to ask to court me, but he always said no. You see, he was hoping one of the Mikaelson sons would ask. Tatia started sneaking around with the men of the village and got pregnant, wasn't sure who the father even was. Despite this fact, she still caught the eye of two of the Mikaelson sons, Elijah and Niklaus. I, however, only had eyes for one son; Kol. He was the best looking boy in the village. He had beautiful chestnut-brown hair, dark brown eyes that you always got lost in and was tall and lean with muscles in all the right places. He was very clever and mischievous, but that was the fun part, he was the wild one.

One day, Kol and his father came to my father and asked permission to court me, to say that I was excited was an understatement. So, we dated for almost two years. When I was seventeen and he was eighteen, he asked my father for permission to marry me. With father's permission he proposed and we were married the falling spring.

One night, while everyone was sleeping, Nik and the youngest son, Henrik, went to watch the werewolves change. Something went terribly wrong and Henrik ended up being killed. Nik walked back to the village with his brother dead in his arms and everyone went insane. No one more than their father. Mikael never liked Klaus, he always said that he would mess around too much, never took like serious enough. So, when Nik came back with Henrik, Mikael beat Klaus within an inch of his life.

Their father was so distraught that he persuaded their mother, Esther who was also a very powerful witch, to change him and their children into vampires so that they can never be harmed again. The spell needed blood to seal the deal, so they used my whore of a sister to do it. Not like anyone was going to miss her. With the spell sealed and the transformation complete, Kol turned me. He said that he didn't want eternity without me.

After the transformation was complete, Mikael found out that Ester had an affair with a werewolf and he wasn't Klaus' father. He went on a rampage and killed the village of werewolves, including Klaus' father. When he returned to made Ester put a curse on Klaus to keep his werewolf side dormant. The curse was sealed with some of my sister's child's blood and a moonstone. After that, Mikael decided to kill Ester for her adulterous actions. When that was done, Kol then took me and ran.

We ran all over the world. No matter where we were, Klaus always found us. We never stayed long anywhere. In 1862, we found ourselves, along with Rebekah, in a small town outside of Houston, Texas. We loved it there and all the people. We meet a small town country boy that seemed to take a liking to Rebekah. His name was Jasper Andrew Whitlock. See, Bekah never likes ANYONE, so when she came home smiling saying she met someone, we couldn't just leave like we normally did.

After a few months of dating and chaperone outings, Jasper finally came to Kol and me to ask for permission to marry Rebekah. As the wedding grew near, Jasper decided to join the war for some stupid reason. He went off to fight with a promise to come home and marry Bekah. A week before he was supposed to come home, he went MIA and no one knew what happened to him; until now anyway." I take a breath and look over at Jasper who is looking confused and hurt.

"Any who, after the Jasper situation, Kol, Bekah and I left again. Sometime in the 1920's we ended up in Chicago. One night we all went to a place called Gloria's. Bekah went off to find a drink, while Kol and I sat at table, just kinda people watching. As we were sitting there waiting for our check, I got a feeling of someone watching me, Kol didn't say anything at first but he knew something was wrong. When he looked up he saw Klaus behind us and told me to go out the back. We did but it was too late, Kol compelled me to run, that he would find me when he could. I tried to fight it and stay with him but he was just too strong. As I ran I looked back and saw Kol lying on the ground with a dagger in his heart. I kept running after that and ended up here with you." I told them. They sat there for a few moments letting everything sink in.

"So, let me get this straight. You are a thousand year old vampire who knew me as a human and has brother-in-law issues?" Jasper said

I let out a chuckle, "Yeah, I guess I am. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go pack something's and find that asshole." I told them while standing up.

"Now is that away to talk about family Isa?" Klaus said walking in the house. I give him a small smirk but couldn't help but laugh a little. He maybe a dick, but he was family.

"You aren't taking Bella anywhere with you! She is my mate, so you can just get the hell out of my house." Edward said while lunging at Klaus.

I grabbed Edward by this throat and slammed him into the ground.

"I am not a possession! I am also not yours, you pathetic excuse for a vampire. If I belong to anyone, it is Kol David Mikaelson. I only came here to pass the time till Nik deemed it time for all of us to be together again. Now that he is here, I am leaving. I may not like him very much, but he is right about one thing. He is family, and he is the only family I have now." I say to him before letting him go.

I start to walk over to Klaus when Edward grabs my wrist. I turn to look at him. He places a hand on my cheek and says, "You are wrong Bella, we are your family now. You have us; you don't need him anymore. Stay with me, with us" Edward leans in as if to kiss me but I turn my head. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and to my surprise, the most beautiful voice rang out.

"No, she is our family, always and forever so you need to back the fuck away from my wife."


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I look over at the door and couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was standing in the door way, in all his Original glory, the man of my dreams; Kol. He was wearing loose dark washed jeans that were hanging dangerously on his hips, a tight black shirt that showed off his glorious torso, his leather jacket, boots and holding a baseball bat on his shoulder. He looked at me with that killer smile that makes my knees weak and I get tingles all over my body in the best way.

"KOL!" I screamed, launching myself in to his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with everything I had. He kisses me back with the same about of passion holding my in place with one arm while placing the tip on the bat on the ground.

"I thought you were in a coffin!? When did he un-dagger you? Oh My God, I have missed you Кarlek!" I said to him crying tears of joy. "I can't believe you are here."'

"Nik un-daggered me a few days ago. He already broke the curse so he is bringing the family back. You didn't think I would let him come get my Fruga without me do you?" Kol asks me as he sat me back on the floor. A throat clearing brings us back to reality. We looked over at the Cullens. They were all looking at us like they were not sure what to do or say. Edward looked rather mad at the little display of affection that just happened. Klaus was just smiling and shaking his head.

Kol looked at Edward and said with so much hate in his voice that I'm surprised Edwards head didn't catch on fire.

"Thanks mate for keeping my Mrs. company while I was gone, but I'm back now, so you can just run off and drain Bambi or something while I get reacquainted with my love." Kol said putting the bat back on his shoulder and snaking his arm around my waist. Now, I maybe a little bias but damn that man is sexy when he is mad! It did things to me that I could never explain but it always made my knees weak. Kol looked at me with a smirk. He knows exactly what he was doing to me.

"You aren't taking my girlfriend anywhere with you. She is mine now. You were gone for almost a hundred years. You can't just walk in here like you own the place, and take her from her family." Edward's dumbass yelled in Kol's face while grabbing my wrist.

Kol just looked down at where Edward grabbed me and gave a dark chuckle. He pushed me slightly away towards Klaus. Klaus took my hand and pulled me a little behind him.

"Watch this. Kol has learned a few things lately." Klaus said over his should to me with a wink.

"You see, I am one of the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings. I am rather spoiled and don't like when people touch my things. Not saying my beautiful wife is a possession but she is mine in every since of the word. Now get away from her!" Kol said as he let the baseball bat swing knocking Edwards head completely off and it landing by Emmett's feet.

"Holy SHIT!"- Emmett

"Fuck me running!"- Jasper

"OH MY GOD!"- Alice

"Kol, I believe that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my existence. God, I missed you so much." I say in awe of the man in front of me.

"BELLA! How just knocked your BOYFRIENDS head off with a bat! How are you ok with all of this?" Alice said while walking over to pick up her "brothers" head.

"You even try to attach his head while we are here, I will knock yours off next. Do I make myself clear, Pixie?" Kol says to her.

Jasper takes look at the situation in front of him and just starts laughing like a mad man. I send him a small smile. Maybe the Major wants to come out and play. Kol gives Jasper a small smile and a nod before twirling the bat around like the show off he is. I reach for Kol and he pulls me to his side, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Now if you will excuse us, we have a plane to catch and a ball to attend. Come on sweetheart, let's leave and let them reattach this fuck-ups head. Oh and by the way, if you come near my wife again, I will do worse than just knock your head off. I will torch you." Kol says over his shoulder as we walk to Klaus' car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked while sitting in the back with Kol.

"A lovely small town in Virginia named Mystic Falls." Klaus says

"Great! Another small town. Awesome." I say with as much sarcasm as I have in my voice.

"Ah babe, come on. It's not that bad. You get to meet the new doppelgänger, the infamous Salvatore brothers and get to play with me." Kol says, wiggling his eyebrows. I smack him on his chest as he grabs my hands and lay a kiss on the back of it.

We arrive to the airport and get onto a private jet to go to Richmond, VA. After getting off there, we get into Kol's 1965 Mustang and head home.

We pass a sign that says "Mystic Falls Welcomes You"

Kol takes one of his hands off the wheel and holds mine. He looks at me and just says, "Welcome home sweetheart. Welcome home."


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV**

I walk over to Edwards head as Bella left with those terrible men. I don't understand what happened. She was supposed to love Edward and Jasper was supposed to love me. Granted, I knew Jasper and I weren't mates, but hell, when you say your mate is the God of War, no one fucks with you. I have made some crazy enemies over the years and needed protection. I also knew Bella wasn't Edwards mate but I never saw this coming.

Carlisle came over and started to attach Edwards head. I really need to talk to him. He knew we needed this protection.

"I'm going to take him up to his room so he can rest." I said as Edward started to come around.

I put his arm around me shoulder and we walked up the stairs to his room. I put him on his bed and lay beside him to wait for him to come around completely.

(_Convo in Edward/_**_Alice's_**_ Mind)_

_"_**_What the_****_FUCK were you thinking? You know we needed Bella to stay!"_**

_"Well I tried to make her stay but it is kinda hard to do when your HEAD is taken off your body by a BASEBALL BAT!"_

_**"Ok, I'm sorry but you know what we promised. She was supposed to be turned into a cold one. We need to hand her over. She is going to kill us. What are we going to do no?"**_

_**"**__We call and explain. She will understand. She has to."_

_"**I have a better idea. We can still turn her in. Think about it. When I had my vision of her as one of us, she was very powerful. Now that we know she is on Original, she is even powerful. We can still get out of this."**_

_"Alice, it's over. We had to turn over her and Jasper over so that our debt would be paid. We only have Jasper and now that he is remembering Rebekah, it is only a matter of time before he realizes you aren't mates. Then what Alice? He can tear us to shreds before we even know what is going on."_

_"_**_NO! Jasper is convinced that we are mates; he won't think anything of it as long as we keep him away from Rebekah. Now you need to finish healing so we can go and get Bella back. You need to be your charming self and woo her. Kol has nothing on you"_**

I say this last part running my finger over his chest and kiss him passionately. I love this man with all my heart but he needs to listen to me. We can stake Kol and steal Bella back. We don't have a choice. The debt needs to be paid. If we don't I have no doubt that she will kill us.

I walk out of Edward's room a few minutes later and find Jasper in our room, sitting on our bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Jazzy?" I asked him, pretending to get a damn.

"Alice, I'm starting to remember something's. I think I remember Rebekah but how can that be. I mean, she can't mean anything to me now, you are my mate but why do I feel like something is missing? That you aren't telling me something." Jasper says. He is looking me in my eyes; his golden ones starting to turn dark.

"Jazzy, I don't know what you talking about. You know that I love you and only you. Please try and forget this Rebekah bitch. You are mine Jazz. You always have been since I woke up and saw you in my visions." I tell him trying to keep the deception out of my voice.

"I'm sorry Alice. Let's try and figure out a way to get Bella back." He says right before he kisses me on my forehead.

"It's ok Jasper. Now pack some clothes. We are heading to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Pack your tux we have a ball to attend."


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

As I look out the window at my surroundings, I can't help but think how much this place looks like Forks. All you see are trees, trees and more trees. I start to get lost in the sea of green when we pull up to a huge mansion. **(AN: Klaus' house in the show)**

"Glad to see you are trying to keep a low profile here Niky." I tell him while looking at the monstrosity that he calls a house.

"You know me Darling, always gotta keep things simple." He says while walking up the front steps to the front door.

"Honey, I'm home! I know you are here somewhere! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I yell in to the house.

I look at the staircase and see my family all together again. Elijah, and Finn come up to me and give me hugs and a kiss on the cheek, but it wasn't who I was waiting for.

"Oh, look who the cat dragged in. What has it been? 90 years and this is how you welcome your sister back." I hear from the top of the stairs. I look up and see Rebekah smiling down at me.

"Something like that. It wouldn't have been that long if SOMEONE hadn't daggered everyone." I say looking at Klaus. I walk up to her and give her a hug. "I've missed you dear heart." I whisper to her.

"Ok, OK. Enough with the emotional shit. Let's go eat." Kol suggests.

"Oh no. You all are staying here. My sister and I are going to eat and find a dress for this ball that mother insists on having." Bekah said while grabbing her purse.

"Mother? Ester is here? How is the good hell did that happen?" I asked know my eyes were bugging out. You see, I may be close with everyone else, even Mikael loved me, but I was never good enough for Kol in Ester's eyes. I lost count at how many times she tried to stop our wedding.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? I'm sorry Kerlek; it must have slipped my mind." Kol said while putting his arms around my waist.

"Right, just completely forgot that the woman who hates my guts with everything she has for taking her baby boy away from her, has come back from the dead. I can see how that can happen." I pull away from him. "Come, Bek, let's leave the boys to mommy dearest." I say with venom in my voice.

Kol goes to give me a kiss goodbye and I turn away from him. He looks shocked but can you blame me? Ester has never liked me, ever since Tatia got pregnant, she thought that we would turn out the same and she didn't want me to shame her family. I will never admit this to anyone but I was silently doing a happy dance the day she died. I don't understand why Kol just didn't tell me.

We walk out of the house and get into the Mustang and drive off.

"Where to first, food or dress first?" I ask

"Dress."

We head to the local mall, if that is even what you want to call it, and got started. Bekah finds her dress is only thirty minutes. (**AN: One from the show) **I find mine a short time later. It is black Satin soft tulle cap sleeved slim gown with a glamorous tulle back train and an antique leaf detail on the neckline and back of gown. It was absolutely perfect.

"Where to go eat?"

"Well there is only one place really, The Grill. We can go and I can introduce you to our favorite doppelgänger." Rebekah said with a scowl on her face.

We walk and I look around. The place is packed with people. I look over at one table and see them all glaring at Rebekah.

"I'm guessing that is them." I nod over to the table where two boys and three girls were sitting.

"Yup. Let's go say hello, shall we." She says with a smirk.

"OH look, it baby original and she brought a friend; how lovely." Said one of the guys. He had raven black hair and ice blue eyes. If I wasn't madly in love with Kol, I would go for him in a heartbeat.

"Shut up Damon. Rebekah, what can we do for you?" said the other said. He reminded me of Edward with his messy sex hair and brooding good looks.

"I came to introduce you to someone. This is my sister-in-law, Bella. Bella this is, Damon the asshole, Stefan the brooding younger brother of said asshole, Bonnie the witch, Caroline the baby vamp that has caught Nik's eye and last, but not lest our resident doppelgänger, Elena" Bekah said and I could help but laugh.

"Wait, sister-in-law? Klaus and Elijah are single, and Finn is in love with Sage. So that means..." Caroline say with a surprised look on her face.

"Kol?" Damon says.

"That's right. I married Kol right before the change." I say looking down at my wedding bands.

"Well, it has been fun but we are hungry and want to eat. See you all at the ball." Bekah says to them as she grabs my hand and pulls me to an empty table.

"Hey, Rebekah. How are you? What can I get you to eat?" our waiter says.

"Hey Matt. This is my sister-in-law, Bella. Bella this is Matt Donavon. We would like two cheeseburgers, fries and two cokes." She said with a smile on her face. Matt walked away from us to put the order in.

A short time later we get our food and take a huge bit when it burned our mouths like they were on fire; vervain. I look over at the other table and Damon raises his glass to us.

"I'm going to kill that cocky son of a bitch." I say getting up to go over to the table.

"No, don't. Klaus will be mad if you hurt his doppelgänger and mother has said that she wants peace with the town. We aren't allowed to hurt anyone. Besides, just tell Kol. You know how much he likes a good fight." She smirked at me after chugging our cokes.

We get up to leave and I walk past the table and see Damon still smiling. I walk over to him and lean over the table to get into his face.

"I would wipe that smile off your face Damon. Just because Ester told her CHILDREN not to hurt you doesn't me I won't. I'm not one of her kids. I will fuck you up." I tell him as we walk out leaving a full table speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

**DPOV**

I was sitting at the Grill with Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline when we saw Rebekah walk in with a cute brunette.

"Who is the sexy brunette with the baby Original?" I asked

"Probably another Original groupie." Caroline said with a scowl on her face.

We watched as they started whispering to one another and started walking our way.

"Oh look, its baby original, and she brought a friend, lovely." I said rolling my eyes. I tried to sound uninterested but this girl was the sexiest little thing I have ever seen and I have seen a lot.

"Shut up Damon. What can we do for you Rebekah?" asked St. Stefan. I rolled my eyes at him, always trying to keep the peace when all I really want to do is fuck some shit up.

"I came to introduce you to my sister-in-law, Bella. Bella this is Damon the asshole, Stefan the brooding younger brother of said asshole, Bonnie the witch and Caroline the baby vamp that has caught Klaus' eye." Rebekah said pointing to each of us. Why do I always have to be called the asshole?

"Wait! Sister-law? Klaus and Elijah are single and Finn is in love with Sage so that leaves..." Caroline said, looking shocked.

"Kol?" I said. How the hell did that fucker get this beautiful piece of ass? I mean I am way better looking and everyone always picks the other guy! If this is Kol's wife then we maybe in more trouble than we thought. She looks like she would kill someone and then ask questions later. My kind of woman.

"That's right. I married Kol right before the change." Bella said looking at what I guess were her wedding rings. BEFORE the change! That means she is as old as the rest of the Originals. Powerful and hot, I likey.

"It's been fun but we are hungry but want to eat. See you at the ball." Blondie Original said.

I saw them order and waved Matt over. I slipped him some vervain to put in their food, and watched the show.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" Elena whispered loudly at me.

"Oh, calm down. It's just a little vervain. It's not like they can do anything without pissing off mama witch." I told them.

We all watched as they got their food and took a bite, I couldn't help but chuckle when they started to choke. They looked over at us and I raised my glass to them.

Bella's face started to change as she said something to Barbie Original. Rebekah said something back and let Bella's arm go. They pushed their food away and head over to our table. She got to our table and leaned in till she was right in my face.

"I would wipe that smile off your face Damon. Just because Ester told her CHILDREN not to hurt you, doesn't mean I won't. I'm not her child, I will fuck you up." With that she straightened up and they left.

"Uh oh Damon. I think you just found your match." Stefan said.

"Shit, I think I just fell in love." I said with a full-blown smile on my face. I would have Mrs. Kol Mikaelson if it is the last thing I do.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

We got back to the house and could hear the boys arguing in the den. I swear we can't leave them for very long before they want to kill each other. We go to the den and it looks like a tornado hit.

"What the HELL is going on?!" I yell. Klaus has Kol pinned against the wall and Elijah and Finn are in each other faces looking like feral beast getting ready to kill each other.

"Well, is anyone going to answer her? This place is wrecked! Can we please keep the testosterone to a minimum?" Bekah says while clearing off what I think used to be a pillow off the couch.

"You know us darling, Klaus came in freaking out when he saw you two at the Grill talking to the blonde that caught his eye and the doppelgänger. He told me I needed to get control of my wife or else he was going to dagger you and throw you in the ocean." Kol said still pinned against the wall.

"Really Klaus! What all did you see?" I asked.

"I walked in just in time to see Rebekah introduce you and you tell them you were changed with us, which makes you an original as well. The look you gave Elena was enough to know that you were up to something and I can't have you ruining everything because you fly of the handle Isabella." Klaus said.

"That is all you saw. You mean you didn't see them slip vervain into our food. I only threaten that idiot Damon. I looked at Elena that way because, I don't know, maybe because she looks like my WHORE of a sister that you both loved so much. You need to get your head out of your ass and stop threating everyone with the dagger, it is getting really old." I tell him.

"HE DID WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER! Are you ok baby?" Kol said.

"I'm fine. Nothing a little blood won't fix. Care to join me Kerlek?" I asked running my nail down his chest. I grab his shirt and pulled him to me.

"I think I could eat." He growled at me as we walk out the room. What fun this is about to be.

**APOV**

"Are you sure about this Alice?" Jasper asked for the hundredth time while on the way to Mystic Falls.

"Yes Jazz, I'm sure. There is going to be a ball tomorrow night. This Kol character isn't Bella's mate, Edward is. She needs to realize it before it is too late." I tell him.

"Ok, but we get Bella and get the hell out. I don't like going into something that we know nothing about." Jasper said from the backseat.

"Jasper, calm down. Everything will be fine, I saw it." I tell them

~*Vision*~

_Edward and Bella walk to a deserted hallway._

_"Bella love, please come back with me. I love you and I know you love me. If you leave with me now, I will forget everything. Just, please, come home." Edward says to hurt, running his thumb over her cheek._

_"Ok, Edward. I'll go with you, but can I have a kiss first?" Bell asks._

_"Of course love, anything for you." Edwards says as he leans in to kisses her passionatly._

~*Vision*~

I smile think how easy this was going to be to get these two out of our lives forever. Bella had always been putty in Edward's hands. I see Edward smile and the vision and my thoughts.

"Now, when we get there we need to find a room. We have a ball to get ready for." I tell them.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I was standing in my and Kol's room looking at myself in the floor length mirror. Now, I am not a conceded person, but damn I look good. Along with my black satin dress that hugged my body so well, I had on my favorite black rose drop earrings and matching black diamond cuff bracelet, but my shoes were my favorite black Christian Louboutin with a silver diamond cuff that went around my ankle. I was a bad, bad bitch.

"You look breathtaking sweetheart. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you tonight." Kol said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Easy. I'm still mad at you for not telling me about Ester, so you will not be anywhere near me tonight, besides the dance." I say to him while looking into his eyes through the mirror.

"Come on love. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. When we all woke up, we were fighting with Klaus and she came out of nowhere." He said to me. Pleading with me to understand.

"Kol, your mother HATES me. It would have been nice to know she was here so that I could at least prepare myself for the torment that she has always given me. You know that woman thinks you should have married Blair instead."

"And I still do, but I will deal with that later. Kol, the guest are arriving. Please come downstairs and greet them while your _wife_ finished getting ready." Ester said while walking out.

"God, I hate that woman!" I tell Kol. He simply shakes his head and kisses me softly and leaves the room. After a few more minutes, I follow him out.

I walk down the grand staircase looking around for Kol, when I notice Elena walk in with a Salvatore in each arm. I shake my head in disgust. I will never understand the appeal of the doppelgänger.

"Do you enjoy having both Salvatore's worship at your alter, Elena? I mean you do realize how this will all end right?" I say grabbing a glass of champagne.

"What's wrong Isabella? Getting jealous? Trust me, there is enough of me to go around. All you have to do is name the time and place and I will show you things that Kol never could." Damon says while taking my glass from me. Oh, breaking this man will be so much fun.

I step up to him till our bodies a flush with each other. I run my finger down him jaw and whisper into his ear," Oh sweetie, trust me when I say that you will never add up to half of what Kol can do to me. Besides that, you could never keep up."

His face flushes a little.

"Oh and just a reminder. Kol hates it when men touch what is his." I smirk as he looks behind himself to see a rather pissed off Kol..

I walk over to him. Rebekah is standing beside him with a grin that would put the damn cat from Alice in Wonderland to shame.

"Are you trying to get someone killed tonight? I am already twitching to knock his head off for giving you and my sister vervain, that little display just made matters worse." He tells me throw clenched teeth.

"Oh calm yourself down. I was just having fun." I say slyly

"I've always wondered what it was about the Petrova whores that makes everyone go into a hissy fit." Rebekah said with a scowl on her face.

I laughed a little and raised my glass to her when I smelt something I thought I would never smell again.

"Son of a bitch and his little pixie whore too!"

"What's the matter sister?" Elijah came up to us out of nowhere.

"Oh you know. Nothing. Just my ex-boyfriend walking in with his sister and brother-in-law while I'm at a ball with my husband and his family. No biggie." I tell them looking around for a way to kill them without anyone noticing.

"Great! Do I need to get my bat now or shall I wait awhile." Kol asked looking right at Edward.

"Leave them to me. I have an idea" I tell them with a slow smile on my face as I walk over towards them. Jasper was the first to notice me and then he looked behind me at Bekah and smiled. Oh this just got so much better.

"What in the good fuck are you two doing here? I don't mind Jasper being here but did the baseball bat to your sparkly head do some fucking brain damage?" I say to them.

"Bella, language. Besides we came to bring you back. Edward is your mate, not this Kol guy. Not come along and we can leave before anyone notices." Alice said trying to grab my arm. Did she just correct me for cussing? I'm like ten times her age.

Before I could respond, Elijah and the rest of the family started towards the staircase. I pulled my arm out of her grip and excused myself to take my place beside Kol.

"Thank you everyone for joining us this evening. It is customary, when my family gets together to have a dance. Tonight, we will be doing the century old waltz. Please everyone, grab a partner and meet us in the ballroom." Elijah tells everyone.

Kol looks at me, bows at the waist and kisses the back of my hand.

"Will you do me the honor Mi Amor?" Kol asked.

"It would be a pleasure, but don't think you are off the hook just yet." I tell him while taking his hand, he laughs and walks me to the ballroom.

As the music starts and everyone is coupled up, I take a look around. Klaus is dancing with Caroline with a smile on his face I haven't seen in a very long time. I look over at Rebekah and couldn't help but smile. Her and Jasper where dancing like they were never apart. He didn't look as pained as I have always seen him. He looks lighter, happy for once. I look up at Kol and just get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. I truly have missed him. How could I ever even think about leaving him for someone else? How could I be complete without him? Sure, he can fly off the handle every once and awhile and knock someone's head off with a bat, but that is why I love him.

As we switched partners, I ended up in Edwards arms.

"We need to talk." He says to me as he pulls me off the a deserted hallway. He pushed me up against a wall, trapping me there, or so I let him think.

"Bella love. Please come back with me. I love you and I know you still love me. If you come back with me now, I will forget everything. "He says while lovingly touching my cheek.

I look behind him and see a very mad Kol and an equally mad Nik.

"Ok Edward. I will go with you, but first can I have a kiss?" I ask looking innocently at him throw my lashes. I hear Kol tell Nik to go get me, Bekah needs him for something.

With a smile on his face, he leans in close and says "Anything for you love." and kisses me. Our lips meet and it takes everything in me to not vomit. His lips were so cold and unyielding. I just had to wait a few more second and I would be saved.

"I think you need to get the hell away from my sister before I do it for you." Nik says, showing his hybrid face. Edward just stand still, while I just smile at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Klaus grabs me and drags me away from Edward to the hall by the kitchen.

"Did you see Eddie boys face? If they could he would have just peed himself."I said smiling till I looked into Klaus' eyes. I knew I was in deep shit then.

"Bella! What in the hell were you thinking? Why would you kiss him in front of Kol, knowing Kol can't control his temper? As soon as you kissed him, Kol disappeared to God knows where! "Klaus yelled at me. When he finally calmed down a little, he realized why I did it.

"You are trying to get the _Cold Ones_ killed, aren't you? You know mother will never go for that. She is hell-bent on us becoming a family again. She doesn't want any violence. Why do you think the Salvatore's still have their heads?" He said to me when something, or should I say someone, caught my eye. I saw Fin walk into the kitchen looking around as if to make sure no one saw him. He had no idea that Nik and I were right there.

"What is Finn doing?" I asked. We walked over to the door and peeked inside the kitchen. There we saw Finn pour five glasses of champagne and put five drops of what looked like blood in them. He them told one of the waiters to make sure only his siblings and himself got these glasses.

"What did he just put in them?" I asked.

"I don't have a clue but I know that mother was talking to the doppelgänger earlier about something. The room was spelled so that no one could hear what was happening. I don't like the look of this Isa." He said looking at me.

"Let's go find the others and tell them not to drink the champagne. I don't know what is happening, but if _your_ mother is involved, it isn't good." I tell him as we leave before Finn can see us.

We walked to the main hall as everyone was grabbing a glass for the toast. We quickly grabbed ours and walked over to where Kol, Rebekah and Elijah were.

"Done kissing the sparkly one?" Kol asked me. His temper starting to show and my lust spiked. How can he do this to me when he is so mad at me?

"Now is not the time for a lovers spat? Mother is up to something and I don't think you should drink that. When I pulled Bella away from Edward, because she is trying to get him killed, we saw Finn put something in the drinks. Earlier, mother talked to Elena about something. I don't know what. The room was spelled so we couldn't hear her. "Nik explained before I could say anything.

There was a tape on a glass and everyone looked up to see Esther on the staircase.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. There are servers coming around with champagne. I wish for everyone to take a glass and join me in a toast. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family happy and back together. I would like to thank you for a spectacular evening. CHEERS!" Esther says and drinks. We all pretended to sip the champagne. When she stopped looking at us, we all poured the rest in plants that were around us.

Suddenly Kol walk away and disappear.

"He really is mad, isn't he?" I asked Rebekah.

I look over and see Elena and Damon arguing about something and he walking away from her. Caroline walked up to them asking about the blonde haired boy who was dancing with Bekah. The older brother suddenly runs out and we all follow.

There lying on the ground was my husband with his neck broken. My vision went red as I ran to Kol's side.

"You have no idea who you just fucked with. When he wakes up, I will take great joy in helping him end your miserable excuse of a life. Do you understand?" I tell Damon as he starts to walk away.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see a very worried Edward looking back at me.

"Come on love, we are leaving." He tells me and tries to pull me away from Kol's body. I stand up and get within an inch of his face.

"Fuck you Edward. Do you really think I was going to leave with you? I said and did all that shit for two reasons. One, to piss Kol off enough to kill you, and two, to get back at Kol for something he didn't tell me. Do you understand that? Why is the hell would I leave him for a hundred-year-old virgin who looks like the unwanted child of Tinkerbell and Dracula in the sunlight?" I stepped away from him then to hear Klaus chuckling. "Can someone please get him up to _OUR _room so he can heal properly?"

Elijah came up and picked Kol up off the ground.

"Bella, can we talk about something tomorrow? It is really important." Jasper asked as I walked by him.

I nodded and told him to meet me at the Grill at seven tomorrow night. Please make sure they don't follow you. Now, if you will excuse me I have a husband to take care of."

I walk up the staircase and see Elijah come out of our room.

"He is awake, and not very happy with you. Be careful." He says as he walks past me.

Without saying a word I walk into the room to see Kol sitting on the side of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, standing still by the closed-door.

He snaps his head up and blurs over to me, and pushes me up against the wall. His face centimeters from mine.

"Did you enjoy that kiss with Eddie? Is he the one you want because if he is, then you can leave now. I won't stop you, but know this, you will never be happy again." He says to me.

_"What the fuck are you talking about. I don't want him. I want _**_you_****! **It has always been you Kol." I tell him grabbing his face and kissing him with everything I have. I put every feeling I had into that kiss. He kisses me back with just as much passion as I did.

He picks me up and rips my dress down the middle. My lacy bra and panties go shortly after. He picks me up and throws me on the bed and blurs on top of me. He took his hand and shoved it in between my legs, feeling how wet I was for him.

"You belong to me Isabella. Do you understand me? No one will ever again feel your lips on them. No one will ever touch you like this. No one will make you scream their name like I'm about to make you do. _**YOU ARE**__**MINE**_**!**" He says as he slips in fingers in me and starts pumping them in and out of me.

I start moaning his name and grinding into his hand. He starts to nip and suck down my neck to my collarbone and takes one of my nipples into his mouth. He bit down on it hard and that causes my orgasm to hit me like a ton of bricks. I screamed out his name and arched my back.

"That's right Bella. Let them hear you, let them know who you belong to. "Kol says as he takes his fingers from me and rips off his tux. Leaving me no time to prepare, he flips me over on my hands and knees and thrust into me hard. I scream out his name and he starts pounding into me with such strength that if I were human, I would have been broken in two.

He reaches up and grabs a handful of hair and leans over and whispers in my ear. "Who do you belong to Bella? Tell me who makes you feel like this! Tell me!"

"You Kol. Only you. Please, don't stop." I scream to him. He reaches around and starts rubbing my clit with his fingers.

"Cum, Bella! NOW!" Kol tells me and his movements start to become frantic. We both scream each other's names and fall onto the bed. Kol rolls off of me and I roll onto my back.

"If you ever kiss another man again, I won't be as nice. You are mine Bella." Kol says, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Forever and always." I tell him kissing him softly.


	12. Chapter 12

JPOV ( Yup, I'm doing a Jazzy POV! :P)

I'm sitting at The Grill with a bottle of Jack waiting for Bella to get here. Thank God we can drink or else I would have killed someone by now. After this week I could probably drink my weight in Jack and still need another bottle. I mean, really! Bella is a vamp, married to an original, she knew me when I was hum and I was engaged to her sister-in-law before that bitch got ahold of me. I wish I could remember Rebekah. When we were dancing at the ball, I felt like I was home for the first time in 150 years. She is beautiful, funny, sarcastic, smart and above all, she can handle anything with a grace that most vampire women don't have.

Getting out of the hotel was easier than I thought it would be. Alice and Edward were so caught up in trying to figure out a way to get Bella back that they didn't even notice me walk right out the door. Something isn't right between them 2. I have felt a bunch of different thing from them lately that I shouldn't be. There has been a ton of love, longing, want and a shit ton of lust going on between them. I really need to figure this all out.

"How did I know you would always be a whiskey man?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a southern thing." I tell Bella, letting my accent come out.

"Why do you hide your accent?" She says.

"Why did you hide yours?" I ask back.

"Survival."

"Same here. That and Alice never liked it. Said it made me sound like a 'redneck hillbilly' and she didn't want me to sound like Peter." I tell her looking down at the drink in my hands. I have never been ashamed of being a country boy til Alice.

"Well tell that pixie bitch to go to hell. I think it is sexy as hell, and I can think of a few other women who would to. especially a certain blonde original." She says to me with the perfect southern bell accent and a smirk on her face."Now I know you didn't come here to talk about accents. What is really going on J?"

"I have been thinking about what you said back at the Cullens about knowing me when I was human. Somethings are coming back to me, my mama's face, my daddy's voice and I always remembered my sister and her husband, but you 3 are complete blanks. How could I love Rebekah as much as you say I did and not remember a damn thing about her?" I say though clenched teeth trying to hide the pain and frustration.

"That is because I made you forget. See, most vampires of my kind have this kind of mind control power. We use this so we can feed off of humans and them make them forget what had just happened. The Originals can compel anyone: other vampires, werewolves, witches, shape shifter and Cold Ones. Since I was turned directly from an original, I can do this as well,it just tells more out of me.

"After you went MIA, Bekah was heartbroken. You were the first man since Alexander that she ever loved. So, when you went missing I swore to myself that I would do anything in my power to find you and bring you back to her. Dead or alive.

"In the 1890's Kol and I went running through Mexico to see if we could find out if anyone had seen you. We were just outside of Monterrey when I caught the scent of a shit ton of Cold Ones. Kol noticed them too, so we followed the scent to a newborn army camp. Imagine my surprise when the first person I see was you standing in front of a pit, barking out orders.

"When I started to approach, I was stopped by one of the older newborns, Peter. He said he knew who and what I was and that whatever I was about to do was for the best. As soon as he said this he just walked away. Cryptic bastard." She says shaking her head.

"Anyway, I walk up to you and called you J. When you turned all I saw where black as coal eyes. You were so far gone that I wasn't even sure you would even recognize me, but you did. When your eyes met mine they when my to crimson red and you smiled at me. You ran over and gave me a hug and asked what I was doing there and if Kol was with me. I told you he was staying back in the dunes a little ways back and that I was here to bring you back. That Bekah had been a mess without you. You looked me dead in my eyes and told me to leave. That I couldn't help you. That you were a monster and Bekah deserved better. The pain in you voice and on your face made my decision for me. I reached up and held your face in my hands and compelled you to forget everything. To forget Rebekah, Kol, and I until the time was right." SHe finally looked over and me then. I had no idea what to say to her. She turned to me completely and reached for my face. She ran her thumb over my cole cheek bones and said one phrase," It's time you remembered J."

_~*MEMORY*~_

_I was walking out of the store that my sister, Elicia, and my brother-in-law, Michael, owned when I walked into the most beautiful creature I had ever set my eyes on._

_"So sorry ma'am. I didn't see you there. The name is Jasper Whitlock. What is yours?"I asked her while sticking out my hand to take her tiny one in mine and placed a soft kiss on the back._

_"Rebekah Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said blushing._

_~*MEMORY*~_

_"Jasper, this is my brother Kol and his wife Bella. Kol, Bell, this is Jasper Whitlock. We bumped into each other at the store and offered to help carry the supplies back." Bekah said shyly with a soft blush on her cheeks._

_"Nice to meet you Jasper. I hope my sister didn't cause too much trouble." Kol said sizing me up._

_"No sir, not at all. I should be getting back. My sister, Elicia, needs some help at the store. I hope to see you again soon ." I say, kissing her hand again, slightly bowing at the waist. _

_"You can count on it Jasper." She said with a smile._

_~*MEMORY*~_

_"Kol, I know I have only been seeing your sister for a short time, and since y'alls pa has passed, I guess... What I'm trying to say is... Do I have your blessing to marry your sister?" I ask him nervously._

_He stopped walking and turn to look at me. The look in his eyes scared the hell out of me. I could have sworn the started to go black._

_"J, you know that I love my sister very much and I am a little protective of her. Not just anyone is good enough for her. Now, with that said, I haven't seen her this happy in a very long time. I would be honored to have you as a brother." He said, slapping me on my back. "Just one thing, you EVER hurt her in any way, I will rip your throat out. Do we understand each other?" _

_"I would rather kill myself than ever hurt her. You have my word"_

_~*MEMORY*~_

_"Honey, don't cry. I will be back before you know it. Then we will become Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Then you are stuck with me forever." I tell her. Catching the few tears from her eyes._

_"You better J, or I will never forgive you for leaving me." She told me between sobs as I kiss her softly and walk away._

_~*MEMORY*~_

_"Bells, y'all need to get out of here. If Maria catches you, she will kill you. I can't let that happen." I look around and the only person I sence is Peter._

_"Fine, but J look at me. I will do everything in my power to fix this. You and Rebekah are true mates. You belong together but for now, forget us Jasper. You never met us, you have no idea about us. You will remember nothing until I find you and fix this." I blink a few times and wonder why I'm just standing there staring at nothing._

I come out of the memories and look around for Bella but she is nowhere to be found. I look down and see a note written on a napkin.

**J,**

**I don't blame you if you are mad at me for taking your memories away. I would be too but it had to be done. Come find me when you are ready to fix everything and tell Rebekah you remember. I wont say anything to her, yet. I know it hurts to realize that Alice lied about being mates, but at least now you know the truth. You need to block all of this for twaddle de and twiddle dum. They can't know about all of this yet. You need time to think everything though but just know that you are still like a brother to me. I'm so sorry.**

**Love,****  
><strong>**Bells**

I stare at the note for God knows how long, not knowing what to do. The only thing that keeps playing in my head is that,that little pixie bitch lied to me!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everyone! So sorry for the crazy updates that just happened. Thank you to the follower that realized I duplicated that chapter! Ok, now this is where things are going to get good!**

**As always, I own nothing but the twisted little things I do to the characters! Enjoy everyone! **

**JPOV**

I was still sitting there at the bar looking at the note that Bella left me. I can't believe this! I remember everything. I remember Rebkah being the love of my life, Bella was the other sister that I never had and Kol was my brother that meant everything to me. How could I forget them? They were everything to me.

"Love letter from the wife? I remember in our time that letter were a lot longer. Um yeah, can I get a Cosmo please?" I hear from next to me. The voice sounded like a angel come to earth, like warmth, love and _HOME._ I look over beside me and see blonde hair and blue eyes look at me. _REBEKAH._

"I can remember a time when you said that the only women who drank where whores and hookers." I tell her with a smirk on my face. She looked over at me with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah well, back then they were the only ones that did… wait! You remember?" She asked with so much hope coming off of her that I had to hold on to the bar so I wouldn't fall off the stool.

"Yeah. Bella gave me back my memories, while I was lost in the past, she left me this note." I tell her waving the napkin in front of here." I remember everything Beky."

She gave me the most radiate smile I have ever seen. Love, hope, longing, happiness and… _lust _were all I felt from here.

"Oh my God, Jasper! I can't believe this. You remember Bella, Kol, me? Us?" She asks me.

"Yup. So, what brings you into this fine establishment this evening? Kol get on your nerves again or did Bella send you?" I say to her as I finish off my Jack and order another one.

"Yeah, actually, she did. She sent me a text to meet her here for a drink but I don't see here anywhere. Why would she send me this and not.." She faded off. "That little bitch! She set us up."

I let out a small laugh and look over at her." Yeah I think she did."

Rebekah looks down at her drink as if she was deep in thought. I took this time to really look at her for the first time. She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair was sitting over her shoulder in soft curls. He blue eyes were staring down at her drink as her perfectly painted nails started tapping the side of her glass. She was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I had to fight the urge to kiss the hell out of her.

"What do we do now? You may remember everything but you are still married, and there is nothing we can…" I stood up and cut her off right there when my lips crashed into hers. A jolt of electricity ran through my body. God I forgot how good her lips felt. I put my hands on her hips to pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with so much love and passion that I kissed her with. She pulled back and placed her forehead on mine and looked into my eyes.

"At this moment I could give a flying fuck about Alice. She isn't my true mate, YOU are. For a century and a half I felt like something was missing inside me that no one could fill and I didn't know what it was. When I met Bella, a small piece filled in. She was my sister and I couldn't figure out why I was so protective of her, not that Edward or Alice ever let me really get that close to her. Then, that not at the ball, when you asked me to dance, I wanted nothing more than to tell you to fuck off and stay away from my family, grab Bells and take her home. When I turned around and looked into those beautiful eyes of yours, I knew that I was a goner. The hole in my chest went completely away. I knew from that point on that I was going to stay here, with you, no matter what Edward or Alice did. I belong here with you." I tell her. I can see the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I have been waiting for you to come back to me and say that to me, but you are still married and I will not be the other woman Jazz. I am so sorry and I love you with all my heart and soul, but we can't be together as long as you are married to that little pixie bitch." She said to me as she walked out of the grill.

I tried to follow her, but by the time I got outside she was gone.

"God DAMMIT!" I finally get her back. I finally find the one true person that I want more than anyone or anything in my life and she is gone.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Are you cheating on my Jazzy? That is not a very nice thing to do. You might just actually hurt my feelings." Alice said coming out of the alley.

"You knew this whole time didn't you? You knew that she was my mate and you lied to me. How could you do that to me? "I asked her. I was too distracted that I didn't sense Edward came up behind me and grab my head and rip my head off my body.

**BPOV (When she walked out of The Grill after leaving Jasper.)**

I walked out of The Grill after texting Rebekah to meet me at the bar. Little does she know, I will not be joining her for a drink? Jazz knows everything now. Hopefully, they can work things out, but if I know Bekah she will make him work for it again. I was starting to walk to my car when "Vampire Heart" by H.I.M started playing. Ahh, there is the love of my non-life.

"Hello Kol." I answer the phone. He doesn't saying anything right away. Oh shit this isn't good.

"Um, hello sweetheart. Listen, I have to do something for Nik and will be gone for a few days. It is nothing big or dangerous, just need to check on someone for him." He tells me with a tone that says that he was waiting for me to flip my shit, so I did.

"What the FUCK Kol? I just got you back and now you are going to do an errand for the _brother___that had you _daggered _ for _ALMOST 100 YEARS!_" I yell at him.

"Babe, I know, but I will only be gone for 4 days, a week at the most. I promise I will make this up to you. I love you Isabella Mikaelson." He says as he hangs up the phone.

Well I guess there is no reason to go home now. I refused to be stuck on a house with Niklaus. I can't stand him right now.

I start to walk down the street away from The Grill, and my car, towards the old cemetery. I know, vampire walking in a cemetery at night, how original. I start looking at the headstones when I heard a twig snap in the distance. I let my feelings roam out to see if I could figure out who it was, but I couldn't feel anyone. I guess running for 100 years has made me just a tad paranoid.

I go to leave when I hear another twig snap to my left. I turn that way to see who or what it was, when I felt a prick in my neck and liquid lava entering my veins. Damn, vervain hurts like hell. As I start to pass out I hear someone say," This is for the best" Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello again everyone! I thought that since I messed up so bad today and filled your inboxes with bull shit that I would post another chapter. I know, I'm awesome. ;) **

**I own nothing. I just wish I could wake up on Christmas morning with Kol or Jasper ****under my tree. Oh what a great morning that would be.**

BPOV

I start to come around with a bitch of a headache. Damn, that vervain is a BITCH! Remind me to find all that shit burn it. I try to move but my arms are shackled above my head, my feel are chained to the floor and there are chains around my waist holding me to the wall. Whoever took me knew what they were doing.

"Hello! Hello! Anyone up there? HELLO!" I start screaming.

"No one can hear you. I have been trying for hours." I hear someone say from the other side of the room. I squinted my eyes trying to see who it was. Then it hits me.

"Jazz? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ok? Can you move?"

"No, I'm all chained to the wall. Under any other terms, this would be awesome. How are you? Can you move?" I tell him. The chains are dipped in vervain. I am seriously getting rid of all this shit when I get out of here!

"No, they have me in some kind of cage. I think the bars are made with venom but I don't know. I can't break out. Trust me I tried." He said with a hiss. I don't think Jasper is other there. I do believe the Major is in attendance right now.

"OK. Jasper, we are royally fucked if we don't get out of here." I tell him as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, good, you are awake." I hear the voice that sounded familiar. I look at the door and in walks Tinkerbell and Fuckward. Great!

"What the fuck? Are you kidding me? What in the hell do you want?" I hiss at them, my face starting to vamp out. This is the biggest load of shit ever.

"I am so sorry love, but we had to take you. You weren't going to come willingly." Edward said as he walked up to me and started to stroke my cheek lovingly.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked again, saying every word separately.

"We were paid to bring you here. You see, we have a small debt that needs to be paid and the only this she ever wanted was both of you gone. In return, we get turned back into a human." Alice tells us. Ok, they have gone totally mental. There is no way to reverse vampirism. Well there is a spell, but only one witch is strong enough to pull that off.

"You have got to be shitting me! Esther put you up to this! I can understand with she wants me out but what does Jasper have to do with this?" I ask them

"Neither of you are good enough for my children. So the only way to make sure that they find their true mates is to get rid of you 2. Once you are gone, I will find people who I think are perfect for them and with a little magic, they will be with whom I want them to be with."  
>Esther says, walking into the room.<p>

"You know as well as I do that Kol won't give up on me. He was gone for almost a hundred years and he still came back to me. Also, Rebekah now knows that Jasper remembers everything; they will both come looking for us soon. And when they get here, I hope to God you are here. THEY WILL KILL YOU."

"Oh, see that is where you are wrong. Jasper and Rebekah had a little bit of a disagreement about what they are to do now that he remembers. Since he is still married to Alice, she wants nothing to do with him till he is divorced. As for Kol, he went to Denver to keep an eye on Elena's younger brother Jeremy. After that little fight that you had, he won't even know you are gone till it is too late and I have gotten Finn to compel you both in forgetting they even existed. I hear Maria is still looking for you Major. I'm sure she would love to have you back. Just as I'm sure she would love to add a 1000 year old vampire to her army." Esther tells us while getting things ready for the spell.

"I would rather you kill me then send me back to her!" The Major screams. I can see he is looking at Edward and Alice with coal black eyes.

"Oh no, that would be far too easy. This way, you both can be turned into the monster that I know you both can be. I have watched you both from the other side while you were feed and killed innocent people for fun, bathed in the blood of people who never saw it coming. I should kill you both but I think this is a better punishment." Esther said.

She tells Edward and Alice to stand beside each other and hold her hand. She starts chanting something in Latin. The flames from the torches grow bigger as the spell starts to take hold. I watch as they both go rigged and their heads snap back. Esther stops chanting and the flames calm down. I look at Edward and my eyes are met with forest green ones. Holy shit it worked! I see Alice as she is looking at her hands and looks at Jasper. Jasper starts to growl and raddles his cage. Her eyes meet his and she starts to cry.

"I can't believe it. I'm human again. I can feel my heart beating, the air leaving my lungs. Oh my God, thank you Esther." Alice states, jumping up and down excitedly, like only Alice could.

"You are very welcome my children. Now, leave here so I can finish up with these 2." Esther waves them off. They don't have to be told twice. They run out at human speed and never look back at us. I vowed at that moment that when I got out of here, they would be my dinner.

"Finn, sweetie, can you tell me if Isabella is on vervain or not." She asks as Finn walks over to me.

"Finn, please don't do this. You know how much I love Kol. He will be devastated if something were to happen to me. And think of Rebekah, do you have any idea what she was like when she lost Jasper the first time. It took everything we had so that she wouldn't kill herself. Please Finn, I am begging you. Don't do this to your family." I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Isa, it is for the best." He says, taking a sniff of my neck. "She is not on vervain."

"Good. You know what to do then." Esther says as she walks.

"Yes mother, I do." Finn says as he walks over to me.

**AN: Dun Dun DUNN! I know, a little cliffy but it will be ok. I may skip some stuff in the show to make it helpful for the story but I'm not sure yet. PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are awesome. See you soon.**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello again everyone. I got a lot of reviews on these past chapters and I have to say, I am freaking ecstatic! I know everyone wants to know what Finn is going to do, but I need to figure that out myself, (: P) so let's see what everyone else is doing shall we.**

**I own nothing but the twisted little things I want Kol and Jasper to do.**

**KPOV (Been waiting to do this on the whole damn story.)**

I shouldn't be here right now. I should be at home, with my beautiful wife, buried deep inside her. But no, I'm in fucking Denver Colorado, watching the damn doppelgänger's brother play with a dog in the park. Complete and utter bullshit! I'm supposed to play nice and befriend him till Klaus needs me.

I start to walk over to and talk to him when my phone goes off and "Barbie Girl" by Aqua starts playing. Ah, there is my lovely sister.

"Hello dear sweet sister. To what do I own the honor of your call?"

"Have you talked to Bella? I tried to call her phone and can't reach her. She set me up by texting me to meet her for drinks then doesn't show, only to have Jasper waiting for me. She gave him his memories back Kol. He remembers everything." She rushes out.

"No I haven't talked to her since she cussed me out for leaving and helping Nik. Have you tried calling Jazz, maybe she is with him and he is giving her a piece of his mind." I tell her trying not to laugh. This is something that Isa does all the time. She gets mad at me, disappears for a few days to cool off, comes home and we have the greatest make up sex ever.

"Yes I tried him too. They both go straight to voicemail. It isn't like them."

"Ok. Let me try to call her and I will call you back" I say and before she can say anything, I hang up. I dial Isa's number and it never rings, just goes to voicemail. OK, now I'm starting to worry. She never turns her phone off.

"Hey man, everything ok? You look really worried about something." Jeremy walks up to me and asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My girl isn't answering her phone and that isn't like her." I tell him as we walk to the batting cages. We turn the corner and pay for 2 of the cages.

"Why are my sister and Damon doing here?" Jeremy asks out of nowhere. I look up and sure enough there is Elena and Damon.

"Jer, get away from him. He is an Original." Elena screams as Damon charges for me. I side step him and reach for a wooden bat and smash it over his jaw. While he is down I grab an aluminum one.

"You know, I will never get used to metal bats. One good thing though. They don't break." I swing the bat again only to miss this time and get staked thorough the heart. I know I won't die, but it hurts like a mother fucker.

**RPOV**

I start pacing the room I'm in. I can't get ahold of Bella or Jasper and now Kol isn't answering either. I hear footsteps coming and look up to see mother enter the room with a large brown envelope in her hands.

"Rebekah darling, that Jasper boy just dropped this off for you. He said to tell you to read it and do as it says." She says as she hands me the letter and leaves with a sad smile. I open it up and start to read.

_My dearest Rebekah,_

_I am so sorry to have to do this through a letter but Isa and I are leaving. We love you both but we can't do this any longer. You were right when you said we couldn't be together because of Alice. I love her and want to be with her more than anything. She saved me from myself so many times and I owe it to her to see if our marriage can be saved. Edward has Bella with him and we are leaving to go to a private island owned by Carlisle._

_Please don't come looking for us, you won't find us. Go on with your lives and be happy. I know I will be. Take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid._

_Jasper_

I look at the letter and something isn't adding up. Why would he want to divorce Alice yesterday and run off with her today? Why did he call me Rebekah? It was always Bekah, Beky or Darlin', never Rebekah. I look farther in the envelope and see a letter for Kol from Bella that says pretty much the same thing. Now I know something isn't right. Bells would NEVER leave my brother.

I reach for my phone again and call Kol.

"Right now isn't the best time sister. I have a Salvatore to kill." Kol hisses into the phone.

"Kol, Jas and Bells are missing. Mother just came in and gave me 2 letters for us from them saying that they are leaving with Alice and Edward and not to come looking for them. Kol, something isn't right." I all but yell into the phone, as tears I was trying to hold back start running down my face. "We just got them back. They can't just leave!"

I look up to see my other brothers walking in with worried expressions on their faces. We all love Bella like a sister. She has been with us since the start. How could they just leave us?

"Tell Nik I'm on my way home. This shit can wait. Does my note say anything different?"

"Not really. Just that she loves you but loves Edward more and wants to see what could happen with them. That she always knew that she would pick him in the end, she just wanted to see you one last time. She says not to look for them; they are going to a private island owned by one of the Cullen's to work things out. Kol, I don't know what to think but this doesn't sound like them."

"We will find them little sister. I promise" I hear Klaus say from across the room. I just give him a sad smile and tell Kol to please hurry. He tells me he is running so he will be here soon, a couple hours at the most.

I sit and stare at the letters, something about them doesn't look right. My eyes get big as it hits me. I run at vampire speed up the stairs and grab my box of letters. When we were separated from each other, Bella and I would write one other letters. I kept them all, along with the ones that Jazz wrote me before he disappeared.

I look down at the letters and let out a feral growl. The handwritings didn't match each other. They were VERY close. I'm not sure I would've been able to tell the difference if I was comparing them.

"What is it Bekah?" Elijah asks me as he slowly walks up to me.

"They don't match, the handwritings don't match. Someone else wrote them trying to make us think they left us. WHAT. THE. FUCK. .ON?!" I scream at them. My sister-in-law and my... well, whatever Jasper is, are missing and someone is trying to make it look like they ran off with other people. That can't be though, Mother said that Jasper dropped them off; Mother said that Jasper told her to do what the letters said. That can't be though, they never wrote these.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a door slamming and growls coming from the doorway. Looks like Kol is home and he isn't happy.

**Thank you all again for reading! I have been up most the night with a sick 2 year old so I figured I may as well do a chapter. Shit is getting ready to hit the fan. A pissed off Kol is never good, through in a pissed off and hurt Rebekah and people just may die. Please read and review and I will update as soon as I can till then…**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello again everyone. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'm just going to go ahead and warn you now; this chapter is going to have A LOT of cussing. Remember, Kol is the crazy, unstable, unpredictable one. Someone has taken his mate and wife and he isn't going to be chill about it. Think of it this way: A pissed off Kol + A pissed off and hurt Rebekah = A LOT of cussing and probably a little violence. So, if bad language offends you, you may want to skip some of this. (: P) **

**As always, I do not own anything oh but if I did, the things I could come up with for Kol and Jasper to do. So let's get on with the show, shall we.**

**KPOV**

"Where the fuck is she?" I scream out as I walk in to Klaus' house. I just ran all the way from Denver to Mystic Fall in just under 2 hours. The whole time all I could think about was Bella leaving me a 100 year old virgin that reminds all of us of a Tinkerbell/Dracula love child reject. There is no way that she left willingly. She waited for me for 100 years, stayed faithful and never took another mate. Why would she leave with him?

"Kol, calm down and get in here. There is something I want to show you." Bekah calls out to me. I walk in and see that there are letter everywhere.

"What?"

"Bella and Jasper didn't leave us. These letters are forgeries." She says to me. I just look at her and wave my hand to continue. I'm starting to get really fucking antsy and I need to get out there and look for her.

"You know how I kept all the letters that Bells has ever written me? Well, I also have the ones that Jazz wrote to me before he disappeared. The handwritings don't match. They are REALLY close and if I didn't have the letters then I wouldn't have noticed but they don't match. Someone wants us to think that they are gone. "

"Ok, that is well and good but we still don't know where they are. For fuck sakes, Bella is over 1000 years old and Jasper is the God of War. How the hell do you catch them by surprise? Jasper is an empath for the love of God." I yell at them.

Klaus steps up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Ok, let's think. Who would want BOTH of them gone? There is no way that this is 2 separate incidents. The same person or people must have taken them."

"Maybe the Salvatore's? If they have 2 of our mates they would know that we would so anything to get them back. They could use them for leverage." Elijah says

"No, it wasn't them. Damon and Elena are looking Scary Mary, and Stefan doesn't have the balls to pull that off by his self. "I say, with a small smirk on my face thinking about how good it felt to hit him in the jaw with the bat.

"Ok, what about the Cullen's? They have everything to gain and nothing to lose. Alice would know how to trick Jasper and Edward could easily enough distract Bella so that Alice could get ahold of Bella. Do we know where they are?" Rebekah asks.

"No, but if they are still in town I know there is only 2 boarding houses in town and the Salvatore's own one of them, the other is owned but a little old lady named Mrs. Flowers." Elijah tells them.

"I saw we go and pay them a little visit." I say with a sadistic smile on my face.

**RPOV**

I hope for the sake of the Cullen's that they have nothing to do with this. I am the calm one right now, but that is because I need to think clearly. My brothers are the hot heads, especially Kol when it comes to Bella.

We pull up to the boarding house and are instantly hit with the scent of 2 humans, but they smelled vaguely smell familiar. They smelt really sweet, kind of like the _Cold Ones_, but we could defiantly hear heartbeats. We walk up to the door and knock on the door. As it opens we are in for the surprise of our lives. Standing in front of us is a very alive Alice Cullen with Edward standing behind her.

"What the FUCK?" Kol says breaking us out of our silence. "How is this even possible?"

"Oh, hello everyone. What can we help you with?" Alice asks us with a smirk on her face.

"Where the fuck are they at? I know you know where they are. Tell us now and I promise Kol will make your deaths kind of fast." I tell them, taking a step to go inside only to be stop by the doorframe.

"What's wrong Beky? Can't come in? I'm sorry but you understand why we can't invite you in, it not being our house and all." Edward says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, we understand, but you must understand that since I am a hybrid, those rules don't apply to me." Klaus says as he steps foot into the house and grabs the 2 of the by their throats and threw them out to us. I run over to Alice as Kol grabs Edward.

"Shall we take this to a more appropriate setting? People will be coming out wondering what is going on." Elijah reminds us.

"Yes, I think we have a room especially made for them at the house. Let's go." Kol says to us. We knock them both out and head off to the mansion. Their biggest mistake is turning human; they are more vulnerable this way.

As we get to the house, we slow down and walk in to see mother standing on the staircase.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"Well, it seems that the letters that were given to you were fakes, so we are going to take these 2 downstairs and see what we can get out of them. I promise, Mother, we won't make too big of a mess. Although, I am rather bad at keeping promises most of the time." Kol tell her as he walks down the hall to the basement. This is going to be fun!

**AN: So here ya go people. Alice and Edward are about to get what they deserve. I figure that deserves a whole chapter. I can't wait to see what kind of twisted things Kol and Rebekah comes up with. Alice and Edward were so dumb to turn human and stick around, but until next everyone.**

**Laters Baby,**

**Mel**


	17. Chapter 17

******** AN: Warning! This chapter may consist of some really bad stuff. Torture will be involved in this chapter, if this isn't your cup of tea than you can skip this chapter. Please remember that the Originals were "alive" when some of the most gruesome and barbaric methods were in use. If you are a Team Edward fan, you might also want to skip this part. Don't say that I didn't warn you. ********

**I own nothing but this chapter is going to be bad.**

**APOV**

I start to come around and try to take in my surroundings. I take inventory of what is hurting and what isn't. My head is killing and so are my gums for some reason. I try to move my arms but they are chained above my head and my feet are barely touching the floor. I pick my head up to see where I was. I look around and noticed we were in some kind of basement and surrounded by knifes, whips, chains, swords and other medieval torture devices. I looked to my left and saw a wooden chair with spikes sticking out of the seat, the back and the arm rest. To my right an Iron Maiden and right in front of me is Torture Rack with Edward strapped to it.

"Edward? Edward, are you ok? Edward, please wake up." I start sobbing.

"Alice?"

"Edward, oh thank God you're alive. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. My head is hurts, the lights are hurting my eyes and my jaw hurts, other than that, and I'm ok. What about you, are you ok?"

"Yeah, all the same things hurt that you do."

"Oh, look Kol. They are awake." We hear someone say from the other side of the room. I look over and see Rebekah and Kol standing at the door.

"Let us go. We don't know anything. Please, just let us go." I start to beg, hoping that they have some humanity left and weren't actually going to use any of these things on us.

Kol pushes off of the door frame and start to walk over to me. He is standing within a few inches of me and grabs my face.

"How are you feeling? Is your head hurting? Maybe your eyes are a little sensitive right now? Perhaps even your jaws are hurt? See, I am going to have to apologize for that. We may have hit you 2 a little harder than we realized, and almost killed you. We had to feed you some of our blood for you to get better, but clumsy us, after we did we tripped over something and you may have fallen down a few flights of stairs. The end result of said fall was 2 broken necks and a couple ribs. But do not fret my friends; since you had our blood in you, you are both in transition. Now, we noticed that before all this you somehow became human. We want to know how you did that."

"Also, we would like to know where you have Jasper and Bella hiding at. We know that you know where they are so, unless you want to be forced to finish the transition and tortured for a while, I suggest you get to talking." Rebekah said while walking over to Edward.

"Fuck off!" Edward yelled at them and tried to get out.

"Have it your way than." Kol says, stepping away from us and walking out of the door, only to come back a few moments later with a man and a woman.

"Now, normally we wouldn't do all this but this is a special occasion. You took away our loved ones, so we are going to take away your human lives… again." Kol says while biting the man neck and holding up to my face.

The fire in the back of my throat was 10 times worse than it was when I was a newborn. I watched as the blood dripped down his neck and disappear under his shirt. Kol brought the man's neck to my mouth and I couldn't fight it anymore, I bit into his neck some more and drank deeply. After a few pull, Kol ripped the man away and compelled him to forget and leave. I looked over at Edward and saw Rebekah do the same.

"Now that that is over, we can have some real fun. As human you would have been too easy to kill and we don't want that. So now you are one of us. Not as indestructible as a _Cold One_ but a lot more fun to play with. Now, for out questions, who changed you back into humans and where are Bella and Jasper?"

I watched as Rebekah went over to the wheel above Edwards head and start to turn it. Edwards are started to stretch upwards as he yelled in pain. Kol, on the other hand, walked over to where the knifes were and pulled out a knife that had at least an 8 inch blade, and started back over to me. He ran the blade over my shirt cutting it down the middle.

"I will ask you again, where are they!" Kol yelled.

"Go to hell." I said to him and spat in his face.

"Oh, you are going to be the fun one. You see this knife, it is very special. It is made with vervain in the steel of the blade. As soon as it touches your skin, not only will it cut you but if also burns you. The wound will stay open and vervain will be put into your open wounds. Now, where are they?"

"Alice, don't say anything. They won't kill us. They need us to tell them where the freak and the whore are. You will never find them." Edward said as he smirked at them.

"So you do know where they are. Well, let's see how feisty you will be when your arms are pulled apart." Rebekah said as she started to turn the wheel again. After a few turns there was a stomach turning pop and Edward screamed out in pain.

"Shit, I think I turned it too much." She said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Naw, I think we are just getting started. Now, again, where are my wife and my brother?"

"We will never tell you. They are more than likely dead by now." I tell them. I know that Esther is in this house somewhere, she has to save us. She wouldn't let her children kill us, would she?

Kol takes his knife and cuts me from the middle of my breast to my navel. You can hear the vervain burn my skin and cauterize it from bleeding while keeping it open. He walks to the corner of the room where the vervain is at. He puts on a glove and comes back over to me. He takes the vervain and puts it into the open wound. I feel like I am on fire from the inside out, almost like going through the change all over again. He puts a few more pieces in the cut and asks the question again.

After hours of this, I think about at my braking point. I have a dozen cuts all over my body packed with vervain. My wrists were bleeding from the chains digging into my arms as I tried to break free. Edward's shoulders and hips are dislocated and he is now sitting on the spiked chair with weights on his arms and legs, the spikes and pushed so far in to him that you can't see them anymore. Blood is spattered all over the floor from Edward's puncture wounds and my cuts.

"You know, we can keep this up for a while. As old as we are, we need very little sleep and can survive off of blood bags. Just tell us what we want to know and we will have mercy on you." Kol said.

"Either way, we are dead. What's the difference?" I say barely above a whisper.

Rebekah walks over to me and pokes her finger into a cut that is right across my neck. "The difference is: if you tell us now, we will drive the stake through your heart and it will all be over"

"Or we could sit here and let you hang or sit for a long time while we go out and look for ourselves. The chose is yours." Kol says, sitting down on one of the metal folding chairs that were in here.

I look over at Edward and he nods his head. I sigh and get my thoughts together.

"Which do you want to know first?"

"Who is behind all of this?" Kol asks.

"A very powerful witch is behind this. Someone who is trying to right her wrongs after turning her sweet children into monster. Esther. She doesn't believe that Bella and Jasper are good enough for you. I had a vision of her in a meadow, many years ago. She told me who she was and that she needed our help. She told me everything. Who you were, who Jasper and Bella were and what we needed to do. She said if we did this for her, she would make us human again once she was released. Edward saw the vision and agreed to help me."

"What did mother want you to do?" Rebekah asked.

"She wanted us to trap Bella and Jasper somewhere where you couldn't get to them. After that, she is to have Finn compel them to forget you and think that they are each other's mates. After that, they will be sent off to Maria so they can help her with her armies."

"Where are they?"

"They last time we saw them, they were in the Lockwood cellars with Finn. He was about to compel them when we ran out of there." Edward tells them.

Rebekah and Kol look at each other in absolute shock. I mean, I would too if my mother pretty much hired someone to kill the person that I love.

"What about the letters?" Kol finally asks.

"We wrote them. Vampire photographic memory comes in handy when you are writing forgeries." I tell them.

I see them walk over to the wall and each of them grabs a stake. They walk over to us and stop. I say a silent prayer and thank God that this is about to be over.

Kol gets a twisted smile on his face as he drops his stake. "I have a better idea. Why don't we save these 2 for Bella and Jazz? I'm sure they can come up with a few creative ways to get rid of them."

"I think that is a brilliant idea brother." Rebekah says as they both walk out the door and leave us here to rot.

**AN: So, yeah that was fun. I think they got what they deserved. I actually looked up medieval torture devices and I must say, they were some sick mother fuckers. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review. Till next time…**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello again everyone. I know it has been a few days since my last update, and for that I apologize. My son has some kind of virus and it hasn't been very fun in my house. I have a few chapters written out already so, all I need to do now is type them up and post them so they should be coming more quickly. **

**As always, I own nothing but the plot and only wish to own Kol and Jasper.**

**KLPOV (Ask and you shall receive!)**

I was standing outside of the basement door and heard everything that was being said. My ears perked up a little when I heard Kol ask who was behind all of this.

"A very powerful witch is behind this. Someone who is trying to right her wrongs after turning her sweet children into monster. Esther. She doesn't believe that Bella and Jasper are good enough for you. I had a vision of her in a meadow, many years ago. She told me who she was and that she needed our help. She told me everything. Who you were, who Jasper and Bella were and what we needed to do. She said if we did this for her, she would make us human again once she was released. Edward saw the vision and agreed to help me." I heard the little Pixie bitch say.

"What did mother want you to do?" Rebekah asked.

"She wanted us to trap Bella and Jasper somewhere where you couldn't get to them. After that, she is to have Finn compel them to forget you and think that they are each other's mates. After that, they will be sent off to Maria so they can help her with her armies."

"Where are they?"

"They last time we saw them, they were in the Lockwood cellars with Finn. He was about to compel them when we ran out of there." The copper headed pansy tells them.

Oh, mother what have you done? I hear Kol and Rebekah say a few more things before I start to walk away. I get to the main floor and pause for a moment. I start thinking of all the shit that Esther has put all of us through. Killing Tatia, changing us in to monsters, putting a curse on me, trying to kill all of us after she realized what she had done, and the final nail the coffin, she took my sister and possible brother away only to have the Golden Child of the family compel them to forget everything. The more I think about all of this the more, my blood starts to boil. I hear Kol and Rebekah coming up the stairs from the basement and wait to meet them.

"Follow me." Is all I said to them as we make our way upstairs to Esther's room. We stop in from of the door and try to open it, only to find it locked. I look at my brother and sister and kicked to door completely off the hinges. We walk in to see her sitting at a desk chanting something in Latin and concentrating very hard on a spell.

"Hello mother, how are you doing on this fine evening?" I ask her as we all walk into the room.

She lets out a long breath and opens her eyes to see all three of us staring daggers at her." I am well Niklaus. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just want to come up here and chat about a few things. Things like, how you like Mystic Falls so far? How you are doing with trying to kill us all? Oh and the important one, where is Bella?" I tell her, granted we already knew where she was but I wanted to hear it from the bitches' mouth. I don't trust the 2 downstairs as far as I could throw them.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know where Isabella is. As far as the spell I was doing when you walked in, it is a locator spell. I was looking for Isabella in hopes of bring her and Jasper back. I am just as worried about her as you are. She is like a daughter to me, she always has been."

"Now, I know that is bullshit. You have never been able to stand Bella. As a matter of fact, I remember clearly you trying to stop me from marrying her up until the night before the ceremony. You looked me dead in my eyes and said 'I can't believe you are marrying that harlot. Her sister couldn't keep her legs closed, what makes you think she can.' Before storming out of the cabin saying you were never going to approve of this marriage." Kol said to her from where she was standing against the wall by the door in case she tried to leave.

"Now Kol, that is not true. I loved Isabella, I just don't think she was right from you." Mother said walking towards Kol. "I didn't want what happened to Klaus and Elijah to happen to you."

"_Loved _her?"-Kol

"_Wasn't _good enough"- Rebekah

"Mother, why are talking about her in the past tense? Is there something you would like to share with the class? I mean, you were the one that said you had no _idea_ where she was. What did you do?" I growl at her. She was going to tell us everything dammit! I would not have my brother and sister go through what I did what my lovely Tatia died. No one needs to go through that.

"I did what I thought was right. Isabella was nothing but a whore, just like her sister. She never appreciated you Kol. She would always order you around, and you would obey her like a dog in heat. It was disgusting to watch. And Rebekah, you have no idea of the kind of person your sweet Jasper was. I watched him for _DECADES_ from the other side. All he did was slighter innocent people left and right without so much as a second thought. You are both better off without them." Esther said, picking up papers from her desk and putting them into drawers. "You will never find them, Finn has already carried out my orders, and they should be half way to Texas by now."

"Here is the thing though _Mother_, we already know where they are. Did you forget about your little minions downstairs. I will say, pretty impressive turning them about into humans, but did you even count on us turning them back into vampires and torturing them until they told us what you were doing?" Kol said with a sick and twisted look on his face.

I blurred over to her and stuck my hand into her chest. She looked down at my hand and them back up at me

"You killed the love of my life when you killed Tatia, I will let you do the same to them. You are a twisted bitch and you need to pay. You have done nothing but cause this family pain and it ends today. Goodbye mother, I will see you in hell one day." I tell her looking into her as I yank her heart out of her chest and throw it on the ground. I look over at my brother and sister with a sinister smile on my face before cleaning my hands off on Esther's dress.

"Now that all the fun is over, let's go get Isa and Jasper shall we."

**AN: So I have always loved Klaus when he would rip people's hearts out. It was always so sexy. Any who, I will be updating again soon, probably tomorrow. Till then please REVIEW!**

**Laters Baby,**

**Mel**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hello again everyone! I had a really hard time with this chapter. I'm outlining the story, but I always seem to change everything as I write. I had 3 different ways to do this chapter and finally decided on this one. There are only going to be few more chapters after this one. I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review! **

**As always I own nothing be the twisted little way I play with the characters.**

**KPOV**

We run through the forest trying to get to the old Lockwood cellars as fast as we can. I swear if Finn has done anything to Bella, I will kill him slowly.

We get to the cellars and run down the stairs in time to see Finn finish compelling Jasper. I look over at Bella and she is looking at him with the same love and devotion that she looks at me with.

"What the hell have you done?" Rebekah screams at him as she pushed him away from Jasper.

"What are you doing here? Where is mother? What have you done to her?" Finn yells trying to get out of the cellar. Klaus grabs him by the throat and slams him against the wall. I walk over to Bella and she just looks at me like she has no idea who I am.

"Fruga? Fruga, what is wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Finn, what did you do?"

"What I was supposed to do. They have no idea who wither of you are. They are each other's mate now." Finn says smugly. I look at Bella who is trying to get away from me and get to Jasper. Rebekah has to hold him back from lunging at me to get me away from Bella.

"Get away from her. She is _MINE!_" He yells at me.

"No, she isn't your mate Jazz, I am. Look at me. Please try to remember." Rebekah is pleading with him.

"Take the mind fuck off of them. You know this isn't right. Take it off of them NOW!" I yell in his face.

"We could just kill him. The mind fuck, as you so brilliantly put it, will come off. "Klaus says.

"We can't kill him you know that. If he dies, so do thousands of others. We have to do this ourselves." I say to them. I pull the chains off of Bella and catch her before she hits the ground.

"Get Jasper out of here. I have Bella. Klaus, dagger that piece of shit and throw him in the Atlantic somewhere." I spit out as I carry Bella up the stairs and run towards home. I don't know how we are going to make this work without Finn, but there has to be away.

We get to the house and I take Bella to our room and place her on the bed. I go over to the mini fridge we have in there and takeout a few blood bags for her. Her wounds are healing but they are taking far too long.

"Here Kerlek, drink these. You need your strength to beat this." I tell her as I tilt her head up enough for her to drink from the tube. After she drinks 5 of the bags she tries to get up off the bed.

"I need to get Jasper. He is probably freaking out. Why did you take me from my mate? Who the hell are you?" She says to me barely above a whisper. She is so weak from everything she can't even keep her eyes open.

"He isn't your mate. I am. Please, remember Bella. We have been married for almost 1000 years. We have been everywhere in the world. We ran naked through the fountains in Vegas. We are the reason Shakespeare wrote "_Romeo and Juliet". _We climbed to the top of Kilimanjaro and renewed our wedding vows. We have been kicked out of every amusement park owned by Disney for having sex in the teacups. You have to remember." I fall to my knees beside the bed begging her. I grab her hands and put my forehead on the bed. I have never been so close to crying since Henrik died.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember anything. I have no idea who you are but I need to get to Jasper and leave for Texas." She tries to stand up and walk out the door but I can't let her. She will remember me if it is the last thing I ever do.

**RPOV**

"Jasper, please calm down and try to remember me. We were to get married before you left for the Army. You helped me with my horses all the time. Our first kiss was in the rain, running home after going to the barn dance. The first time we made love was under the stars in Houston, Texas by the lake behind your parent's old barn. Bella is not your mate. I AM!" I cry to him as he tried to leave the room again.

"How can you be my mate when I have no idea who the fuck you are lady? Bella is m mate and I need to find her before she is hurt." He snarls at me. I was then hit with a wave of fear and loneliness that I was brought to my knees. "Jazzy please, try to remember." I sob.

He stops dead in his tracks and looks at me. "What did you call me?"

"Jazzy. It is my nickname for you ever since we started dating." I tell him with a little hope that he maybe remembering. He looks at me and tilts his head to the side.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rebekah, your fiancé. You proposed to me in your mother's garden in 1863. We were to be married when you came back from your final mission to Galveston, but you never made it back because you were turned by a bitch named Maria."

"Beky?" He said to me, questioning how he knew that name.

"That's right Jazzy. Do you remember anything?"

"No, just the name but that doesn't matter. I need to get back to my REAL mate before that man does something to her." He says and walks out the room.

"Fine, I will take you to her. Follow me.

I take him down to the basement and show him and empty room and shove him in, slamming the door. I open the peep whole window and say "I'm so sorry Jasper, but until we figure this out, this is where you are going to stay. I can't have you running away again. I love you."

I shut the window and put my back to the door as I hear him roar in anger and try to break the door down. I make a promise then and there that I would make him remember me if it was the last thing I ever did.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading. I hope to have another chapter up sometime today or tomorrow. Please review!**

**Laters baby,**

**Mel**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello again everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved. There is something that was pointed out to me that I need to clear up. I know that in the show when Elijah compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb, it broke when he was daggered. I actually kind of forgot about this point but it isn't going to work like that in the story. Once you are a vampire and compelled by an Original that is it. The only way it can be broken is by that said Original or if that Original dies. I know going a little off course from the show but oh well! (: P) Hope that clears something's up!**

**I own nothing but my dreams that involve Kol and Jasper doing some really freaky things.**

**KPOV (Time Skip-2 weeks)**

It has been 2 weeks since Finn compelled Jasper and Bella, 2 weeks since we had to lock them up downstairs till we can figure out how to un-compel them. We have looked through every vampire history book to figure out a way to fix this shit. Do you know what we have found? NOT A FUCKING THING!

"I give up. There is nothing here. There is nothing anywhere! What the fuck ware we going to do? We can't keep them down there forever! Maybe we should just let them go and get over it?" Rebekah finally says, throwing a book across the room. She has been crying for the better part of the 2 weeks.

"No, we are not giving up. We will find a way to fix this. I just got Bella back; I FUCKING refuse to let her go now. Has Klaus made any leeway with Finn?"

"I'm afraid not. He won't say a word; I'm running out of ideas." Klaus says entering the room. Great, if he can't get Finn to talk, we are fucked!

"I may know of a way to fix this." We hear from the door. I turn around to see who had a death wish to see no other than Damon Salvatore leaning against the door frame with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What the holy fuck do you want?" I ask him, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I don't have time for your bullshit Damon, tell us what you know or get out."

"What do I get out of this?" Damon asks.

"I will give you anything you want, just tell us what you know. I have money, properties, just name it." Rebekah tells him. We were truly getting desperate if we are even considering this.

"If I tell you this, I want you all to leave town and I want Klaus to leave Elena alone. No more hybrids, no more crazy originals. Just leave us alone."

I look over at Klaus, asking him with my eyes to please do this. I may not be his favorite brother but I know he has a soft spot for Rebekah. He looks at me with look I couldn't place. He runs his hands through his hand and then down his face.

"Fine, I will leave your precious Elena alone; just tell them what they need to know. You have my word." Klaus said. Everyone looks at him in shock and awe. All his life all he wanted was to made hybrids and raise hell. He is letting that go, just so we can have our loves back.

"Thank you." Bekah whispers. Klaus just gives a short nod of his head and we all look over at Damon.

"Well, back in the day, I heard Emily Bennett tell Katherine that there was a spell that could break any compulsion done to anyone by anyone, even an Original. She said that all you would need is a Bennett witch, blood from those compelled and blood from a loved one. The witch will need to say the spell during a full moon at its peak while surrounded by fire. After the witchy juju is said the blood will need to be mixed together and drunk by the compelled. The compulsion will then be lifted and you can go on with your sick twist lives." Damon says. A Bennett witch, REALLY! Why is it always a Bennett witch?

"Let me guess, there is only one Bennett which here and there is no way she will help with this."

"Oh, she will help. I will just have to ask and explain the situation." Damn says while pulling out his cell phone.

"You mean you will call Elena and have her ask Bonnie to help. You know good and damn well Bonnie wants nothing to do with you." Rebekah tells him.

"What can I say; some women just can't help but hate what they can never have." He says walking away while talking to someone on the phone.

"I'm going to go talk to Bella again; maybe I can try and get her to remember something." I say, walking out of the room, down the stairs towards the basement. I have been going down here at least twice a day to speak to her; trying everything I can to get her to remember us. She doesn't remember anything about us, and it kills me a little more each time.

I walk over to her cell and see that the door is unlocked. I swing the door open and look inside, she was gone. I walk over to Jasper's cell and it was still locked. I open the peep hole and see his sitting in the corner with his arms resting on his knees and his head down. He never even looks up at me.

"Where the hell is she?"

I turn around to start walking back up to the main floor when I see her. She is standing in front of Alice and Edwards's cell. I can see her shaking with anger. A growl starts to build in chest at the sight in front of her. We never took Alice down from the wall or Edward from his chair.

"Bella?" Alice whispers.

"Alice, what the hell? What did you do to us? There is a HUGE chunk of my life missing, I'm mated to Jasper, even though the pull is pulling me towards someone else, and on top of that, there is a HUGE part of my life that is missing. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" She screams at her.

"Please, kill me." Edward tell her.

I'm standing back watching what will happen. My inner demon is rattling its cage at the thought that she still feels the pull towards me.

"Oh no. That would be too good for you. Tell me what you have done."

**AN: Sorry it took so long for the update. Our heat went out in the house and I had to stay at my parents for a few days while my boyfriend had the computer. I'm starting to think I may make this into a sequel but not sure yet. Let me know what you think. Till next time,**

**Laters Baby,**

**Mel **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I am having so much trouble with this story. I have so many ways I want it to go but not sure which way. Damn it all to hell man! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews favs and follows. I feel so damn special! Also check out my other story. It is a Jasper/Bella story called Let Me Help You Remember. Anyway, let's get this party started!**

**I own not but my twisted thoughts.**

**BPOV**

"I won't ask again, tell me now! What did you do? What is there a huge blanks spot in my memories?" I scream in her face again. I have been down here for hours now, cutting her and filling the cuts with vervain. Well, if Alice won't talk, I guess I have no use for her anymore.

"Your usefulness has run out Alice, I guess it is time to put you out of your misery." I stick my hand into her chest and pull her heart out. I throw it onto the floor and walk over to Edward. He has been sitting on the spikes of the chair for so long that they have healed over. Oh, this is going to be bad.

"Edward, if you tell me what is going on; I will kill you quickly as to where you won't feel anything. If you decide you don't want to talk, I will rip you off the spikes, let you heal and put you right back on the chair. I will repeat this over and over and over till you tell me what I want to know." I tell him in a sickly sweet voice.

"Esther wanted you and Jasper out of Kol and Rebekah's lives, so she sent us to trap you in the Lockwood cellar. After that, Finn was to compel you to forget about them and make you think you were each other's mates. You were to leave them to go to Texas and help Maria run her armies. That is all I know. Please Bella, kill me." Edwards begs me in a weak voice. I smile softly at him, shaking my head.

"I don't think so Eddie boy. You fucked with my life, you fucked with my mate and you fucked with my brother. You will rot away down here till I think you have learned your lesson. Have fun on the spikes asshole." I turn to leave and see Kol leaning on the door. If he is truly my mate, how can I get my memories back?

"Hey."

"Hi sweetheart." That is all Kol says to me before he turns to walk away. "Jasper is in the cell next to yours. Let him go and then come find me, I think we have a way to fix this."

I watch as he walks up the stairs and out of my sight. I walk over to Jasper's cell and open the door. He is sitting in the corner, elbows on his knees and chin to his chest.

"If you have come to feed me or get me to think that Bella isn't my mate, you can just leave now." He growls out without picking his head up.

"Now Jazz, I think they are right." I tell him. He snaps his head up and blurs over to me. He takes my face in his hands and places soft kiss all over my face and then finally my lips. Nothing. I felt nothing. The pain in my chest was getting worse and my "mate" was standing right in front of me.

"Jazz, do you feel anything?"

"The only thing I feel in the pain in my chest. I don't understand! You are in front of me. The pain in my chest should be gone. The only time it was gone was when someone would bring me blood."

"Who brought you blood Jazz?"

"The blonde, when she would bring me of the blood my chest felt better. I thought you were right outside the door or something. That they were keeping you from seeing me in case we tried to run."

"Jasper, I was right across the hall from you the whole time." That is when it all hit me. They were telling the truth. ALL OF THEM!

I grab his hand and head upstairs and headed for the living room. The closer we got the less my chest hurt. I look at Jasper and he nods his head to tell me his is letting up too. We walk in to see Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Damon. Everyone stops the conversation and looks at us.

"We are listening." Was all I said as I moved to the couch. Jasper followed and sat beside me. They told us everything. Our pasts, what happened to us, who did it and why. We listened to them tell us they had a way to reverse it since Finn wouldn't do it. Bonnie agreed to help as long as we followed through with our end of the deal.

"So, let me see if I got all this. I have been married to Kol for the better part of 1000 years. Rebekah and Jasper were engaged but was turned before that could happen and married the pixie bitch I just killed. Klaus daggered Kol and stuffed him a coffin till a few months ago. Then your crazy ass mother tries to get rid of both of us so you could be with whom she wanted you to be with. Is that about it?"

They look at each other and nod their heads. I look over at Jasper and he is staring at Bekah trying to see if he remembers anything. He looks over at me and shrugs. I let out a deep breath and sigh. This is all just too much.

" Ok, say we believe all this shit. What do we do next?" I ask them.

"We wait till the next full moon that is in a couple of days and do the ritual. After that everything should go back to normal and we can get on with our lives." Elijah says.

"How do we know you are really telling us the truth?" Jasper asks while grabbing for my hand.

Klaus chuckles; "That's easy. How does your chest feel?"

For the first time since we have been in here, I notice my chest no longer hurts. I look at Jasper and he has the same look on his face as I'm sure I do, complete awe.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Jasper whispers.

"There is your proof." Kol says, walking out the door. The pain in my chest coming back 10 folds.

**AN: So now they know. I really don't know what to do with Eddie boy. Guess I will figure something out. Please review. That would be the best Christmas gift ever. Till next time…**

**Laters Baby! **

**Mel**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello again everyone! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, I know I did. There should only be a 1 or 2 more chapters after this one. It is so sad to see my first story coming to a close but I guess all good things do eventually. Anyway, on with the show.**

**I own nothing but the twisted things I have Jasper and Kol do in my dreams.**

**KPOV**

It has been a few days since the meeting in the living room. We told them everything and we can only hope that this will work. If it doesn't I'm not a hundred percent sure I will be able to go on. I know I am supposed to be this badass vamp with no feelings, and to everyone else I am, but with her, I can let my feeling come out. She has been the love of my life for so long I don't know what else to do.

She has been with Jasper every second of the past few days. It has been like taking a razor and slicing your heart over and over again. To watch him whisper sweet nothings into her ear, holding her hands and placing sweet kisses on her lips or her forehead when he left to hunt.

Rebekah has been shut up in her room ever since she saw Bella kiss Jasper in the kitchen while she was cooking something to eat. I think she is taking hared than I am since she literally just got Jasper back after so long. At least I had Bella for 900 years before I got daggered.

I hear the doorbell ring at about 11 o'clock. I walk over to the door and open it only to see Damon and Bonnie standing there. It was time to see if this would work. I call everyone to leave and step outside.

"Will this work? I need you to be honest with me." I ask Bonnie with as much sincerity that I can muster for her.

"I don't know, I've never done this spell, but I will try Kol." Bonnie tells me while shifting her eyes to Damon. I don't really care for her doing that so I make it so she won't screw us over.

"Good, because if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to compromise this, Klaus has Elena hidden somewhere, all I have to do is send a text and Elena is dead. Do you understand me? "

"You are bluffing. I just left Elena at her house with Tyler." Damon smirks at me.

"Oh really. Why don't you just check on that." I smirked right back at him. He pulls out his phone and dials Elena's number only to have Klaus answer it. Guess they forgot about the sire bond. Damon gives Bonnie a little nod and we walk off to the ritual sight.

When we arrive there, Bonnie outs her book down and pulls out a knife and holds out 2 different cups, one for each couple. I hold out my hand and she slices the palm open to let the blood drip into the cup. She repeats this with the other 3.

With the blood mixed together, Bonnie starts chanting in Latin. The wind picks up and the torches that were around us start to burn higher. Half way through the chant she picked up the cups for us to drink. After that is done, Bonnie finished her spell and everything calmed down.

I felt no different. I look over at Bella to see her looking at me with so many feelings running through her eyes that I almost fell to my knees.

"Kol?" She whispers sweetly, tears falling out of her eyes as her hand finds its way to my cheek.

"Fruger?" I look into her eyes and for the first time in a VERY long time, I started to cry. I turned my head and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Yes love, I remember everything." She says to me while she jumps into my arms and kisses me senseless. I had my baby back.

**RPOV**

Watching Kol and Bella I felt some hope in this whole situation. She remembers, does that mean..

"Beky?" I hear from beside me. I look over to see Jasper with a huge smile on his face.

"Jay?"

"Oh darlin', I have waited so long to here you say that again." He tells me. He grabs my face and kisses me with so much love and passion that my knees buckle. I had him back, I really had him back.

A throat clears and everyone is brought back to reality. I look over at Damon and you can almost see a smile twitch at the corners of his lips.

"Not to break up this happy reunion, but can you call wolf man and have Elena released?"

I look over at Kol and give him a nod. He pulls out his phone dial Nik's number.

"Let her go. They remember everything. We don't need her anymore." He says into the phone.

"Now, will you keep your end of the bargain and leave forever; leave Elena and everyone else alone for the rest of their lives." Bonnie spoke up.

"We gave you our word that we would leave and we will. Thank you Bonnie, we owe you one, don't we sister?" Kol says smiling while looking at Bella.

"Yes, we owe you big time." I tell her.

She looks at Damon with such surprise that I think she almost had a heart attack. I pull Jasper to me again and kiss him, just grateful that he is mine again.

We leave the ritual site and walk hand in hand with our loves. I can't believe after all of this I really have him back. After everything we have been though it in finally over. I can smile a real smile again, I got my baby back.

**AN: They remember! Thank you all for reading, I think there will only be one more chapter, not much else I can do with it now that they remember… Or can I? Mawahahahahah! Till next time..**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Well ladies and gents, this is it; the final chapter of my first fic! It is a sad day, but I want to think you call for reading and commenting on it. You all rock! So here we go the end of the show. **

**I own nothing but really want to own Kol and Jasper.**

**KPOV**

We walked back to the mansion hand in hand, neither of us needing to say anything but knowing exactly what was being said. I can't believe I got her back; I will do nothing but worship the ground she walks on from now until I no longer exist.

We walk up to the door and straight up the stairs to our bedroom. As soon as the door is closed, our mouths attacked each other. My hand gripped her hips and pinned her to the wall so that she couldn't move. He hands moved up my chest, around my neck and her fingers weaved through my hair and tugged hard. I growled at her and grabbed her hands from my hair and slammed them above her head. I set my thigh between her legs and ground my erection into her hips. We both hissed at the feeling and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"This isn't going to be slow sweetheart. It is going to be fast and hard. I need to mark you again and I am going to make sure you and everyone else knows who you belong to. _YOU ARE MINE!__**" **_ I said through clenched teeth.

"Do whatever you need to do Kol, you know I like it rough." She says as she attaches her lips to mine.

I run my hands down her body, all the way to her thighs. I lift her up so that she can wrap her legs around my waist. With our lips still locked, I lay her on the bed and start working on her clothes. After her shirt and bra are torn to shreds, I move my lips down her neck and collarbone. As my mouth makes it way to her beautiful tits, I take her right nipple into my mouth. I bite down hard and pinch her left nipple at the same time. She arched her back and moaned my name. I continue to play with her nipple for a few minutes, switching between them.

I finish by flicking my tongue in between her tits and start laying open mouth kisses down her toned flat stomach. I dip my tongue in to her navel. She growls at me when I stop and stand up.

"Don't worry Fruga; I just think that I have way too many clothes on." I smirk at her and rip my clothes off, I didn't like them anyway.

I crawl back in the bed and lift up her leg. I start kissing up her leg starting at the ankle. I place slow kissed on the back of her knees and work my way to her inner thighs. I by pass where she wanted me the most and worked my way up the other leg in the same slow pace.

"Kol, please! I need more." She begs me. God I love it when she begs.

"What do you need, love. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

"Lick me Kol. Fuck, I need your mouth on me."

"Your wish is my command." I tell her as I lich her wet folds. I have always loved how responsive she is to me. I run my tongue around clit and push one finger into her heat. I look up through my lashes at her and suck her clit into my mouth and start flicking my tongue at fast as I could. She threw her head back and screamed my name.

"Look at me." I demanded her, speaking against her sensitive group of nerves. She whips her head up and positions herself on her elbow to look me in the eyes. I insert another finger and start spelling my name against her clit. He head falls back again and I stop.

"Every time your eyes leave mine, I will quite, you don't want that do you?" She shook her head and looked down again. I felt her muscles start to flutter and move my mouth and fingers fast. I feel her clinch down on my fingers as I bit down on her clit.

"FUCK KOL!"

I work her orgasm down slowly and start kissing my way back up. I get to her lips and kiss the hell out of her. She moans into my mouth at the taste of herself on my lips.

"I can't take it anymore love, I have to fuck you now." I tell her as I thrust into her hard. I gasp as I feel how wet and tight she is for me.

"Oh shit honey! You are so wet…. Tight…. Don't know how long I will last." I grunt out to her. I start pounding into her as hard and fast as I can, and being a vampire, that I pretty hard and fast. I pull out of her and flip her over on her hands and knees.

I start pounding into her again and grab a handful of her hair. I pull her head back and move her hair away from her neck.

"Fuck Isabella. I need you to cum with me sweetheart. I can't take it much more." I let go of her hair and reach around and start playing with her clit. I feel her orgasm take over and start to mile me for all I was worth. I roared and leaned over her back and sunk my teeth into her neck. Another orgasm took us both again. I released her neck and started to close the wounds.

I pulled out of her and roll over onto my back. I pull her to my chest and kiss the top of her head.

"If you ever try to leave me again, I will not be held responsible for my actions. I love you Bella." I whisper into her hair.

"Forever and always."

**RPOV**

We get back to the house and can hear Kol and Bella going at it. I smile and start chuckling. I guess they couldn't wait any longer.

"So, what now?" Jasper asked me as we walk into the kitchen so I could grab a blood bag. He leans against the door frame and just watched me.

"Well, Alice is dead and Edward is still down in the cellar. I think Bella wants to keep him down there for a while." I tell him. I pour the blood into a cup and set in the microwave to warm up a little. I know what he means but I don't know what he wants me to say. Is he mad that Alice is dead? I know we kissed after the compulsion was broken but will he want to go back to the veggie vamps. If that is what he wants, I will let him go but I really hope not. I maybe a heartless bitch sometimes but he is the only man who has even had my heart at all.

"That isn't what I mean suga and you know it. What are WE going to do now?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "What is it you want to do? Do you want to go back to eating chipmunks with the Cullens or do you want to stay with me? You could always go find that Peter guy and stay with him. Whatever you want to do, I will support you, even if it not with me."

"You know for being so beautiful, you are really dumb sometimes." He says to me as he pushes off of the doorframe. He walks over to me and softly kisses my lips.

"I want to be with you Beky. I have waited this long to be with you, what in the good fuck would I turn away now?"

I smile and look into his eyes. He really wants to be with me. He doesn't want to leave me and go back to bunny munching.

"What about your diet?"

"I want to try blood bags and see if that will help me. Eating animals never really worked for me. I had to eat more often and was never satisfied."

"Ok. I have something for you. Just stay here, I will be right back." I run up the stairs and into my room. I walk to my jewelry box and pull out that ring I have saved for him for a very long time. I run back down and find him sitting on a stool at the bar looking at my glass of blood.

"You can have some if you want." I tell him. He looks up at me and gives me a small smile. He took my cup and brought it up to his lips and took a small sip. He closed his eyes at the taste of human blood and licked it off his lips.

"Damn I almost forgot how good that was."

"Now, I have something for you." I hand him the small box and step over to my drink. He opened it and looked at me with the biggest grin I have seen on his face in a very long time.

"What is this? You are asking me to marry you are you? Cause if you are, I'm going to be mad that is my job." I blush at the thought of marring him.

"No I'm not asking you to marry me. It is a special ring. It is a lot like the daylight ring but a little different. You will be able to walk outside without looking like a disco ball, but it will also make you look human. As long as you wear that ring you will look human. You will have your blue eyes and the color in your skin will come back. You will be able to eat human food and will still need blood to survive. You will pretty much be my kind of vamp." I explain to him looking down at my cup feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

He took the ring from the box and slipped it on his right middle finger and walked out to me. He gently took my face into his hands and made me look at him.

I gasped as I looked into the steel blue eyes that I fell in love with, the eyes I never thought I would see again. His hands were warmer that before and the color in his cheeks start to come back.

"Did it work?" He asked me. I smile at him and nod. I take his hand and lead him to the living room where Kol had the full length mirror still there from the ball. I pull him in front of it and tell him to look.

He looks into his reflection and doesn't say a word. He places his fingers on his face and gently runs them over his cheeks. He moved closer and looked into his own eyes.

"They are blue."

"They are beautiful." I tell him. He looks over at me and smile so big I thought his face would break. He grabbed me and kissed me with everything he had in his. I could feel him project his feelings all around me. Love, devotion, lust, desire, adoration, and so many other feeling I couldn't name. He finally pulls away when he realizes we both needed some air.

"I love you Rebekah." He whispers against my lips.

"Forever and always."

_**THE END**_

**AN: Well there you have it folks, the last chapter. Thank you all for reading and I love you all. Please check out my other story. It is a Jasper/Bella story called "Let Me Help You Remember." Thank you all again. Till next time!**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


End file.
